101 on dating your Asgardian Prince by Tony Stark
by Intoxic
Summary: Sequel to "It runs in the family"! All the steps that Tony took to "according to Thor" properly court Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Step one: The Gift **

Ever since his little talk with Thor two days ago, Tony couldn't stop thinking about what he had learned from the god of thunders. Dating up in the god-land seemed to be a complicated matter. But Tony was nothing but determined to go through it. All for his handsome, raven-haired beauty.

It was bizarre that he had fallen in love with Loki so quickly after the gods came to living in the tower with him. However, when he was thinking about it now, they were destined to be together anyway. Loki's brain matched his own. His wit was just as big as Tony's and let's not forget the fact that Loki was the most beautiful creature Tony ever laid his eyes on. He couldn't fight this attraction any longer. That's why he decided to approach Thor in that matter. Because, as much as he was a playboy, he did not know how to date someone properly.

Let's be honest here. With Pepper, it was something else. Tony, of course, was attracted to her and he most definitely loved her. But before they even started things together, they were friends for a long time and after the kidnapping by Ten Rings, something changed between them. Pepper suddenly started to be closer to him, feeling overprotective of him. Tony deprived of real affection for a long time, naturally leaned into such affections. Before he realized he was her boyfriend? Wait, wasn't he too old for being someone's boyfriend? Maybe the better word was a partner? Well, he was definitely something, until it all went shit. Pepper wanted him to change himself. Even though Tony wanted to change, he couldn't. He could not fit into the perfect image she had in her head thus they broke up roughly a month before the Civil War with Captain America started.

They tried again two years later, but it didn't work out. Tony was too busy with mentoring Peter and working with the new Avengers, while Pepper was busy with running the SI and opening the new diversion of SI that was working on prosthetics.

And that's how Tony was single again, not really looking for a new lover. But how could he restrain himself when a god approached him in his whole glory and with that devious smile that Tony wanted to wipe off by kissing. Oh, how he wanted to kiss Loki. Even more, he wanted Loki in his bed, but who could blame him? He was a god, who wouldn't want to tap that. But make no mistake! Tony wanted more from Loki than just sex. He wanted to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, sleep with him so innocently as well. He wanted the god to live with him on his floor, share breakfast, dinners. He wanted to share his life with Loki, hear about his problems, support him, laugh with him. He wanted Loki to his partner for better and worse.

It strangely sounded like a want of a marriage… Tony quickly shook his head, as he sat in his lab. Maybe, sometime later he would consider to finally tie a knot. Loki seemed to be the perfect future candidate, as long as he would accept his courtship.

"Is something the matter, boss?" FRIDAY asked him suddenly. "You've been staring at the empty screen for half of an hour. Should I alert doctor Banner that you are in need of his assistance?"

"I'm good, Fri."

"Can I help you with anything?" the AI inquired again. "Even DUM-E and U are worried, boss. What's the matter?"

"Ahh," he groaned loudly, leaning back on his chair and looking up the ceiling.

Technically, he had no one to talk about Loki with. His team, despite accepting the raven-haired god into their ranks, still had some restrains towards him. Tony couldn't blame them. They weren't as keen on forgiving as he was. It would be very awkward to talk with Pepper, his ex, about Loki - his possible future boyfriend. And Rhodey… he was busy with his new girlfriend, Carol. So in the end, Tony had only his kids to talk with about his god.

"Maybe you can help me," he finally added. "You heard what I've been talking to Thundercat about?"

"The courtship of Mr. Friggason? Yes."

"And the first step… giving him something of a great value…" he continued, playing with his fingers. "There's nothing I can give to him, that he can't get himself. I mean, he's a mage. He can literally puff anything into existence. And I don't have any cool family thing I can give to him. There are two necklaces that belonged to my mom, but I'm pretty sure Loki won't be into wearing pearls. So, what can I give to him? Help daddy out."

"Hmmm…" FRIDAY drawled before she went silent for a while. Tony hoped she would come up with something good. He lacked any idea what offer to his Asgardian Prince.

However, it was not FRIDAY, who gave him the perfect answer. Tony was engrossed in his thoughts when he felt a hard poke in his shin. He quickly looked down and spotted DUM-E, holding something in his claw. The robot pushed the item into his hand and Tony realized it's his first arc reactor that Pepper put in a glass as a memento.

"You are a genius, DUM-E!" Tony exclaimed and smiled to himself. It was a perfect representation of his feelings. He already gave his real heart away to Loki and now he could give him his other heart. It was perfect. Tony patted and kissed DUM-E's arm. "So smart, my boy."

DUM-E beeped happily in response. He was a lot smarter than his younger siblings.

"Ok. We'll wrap it, make some candlelit dinner and try to woo my Loki-doki."

"Yes, it is a good idea, boss," FRIDAY agreed with him. "Should I order some food?"

"Yes. I'm terrible in the kitchen… or no. Call Thor, baby girl." A few seconds later, Tony heard the loud Asgardian prince. "Thor, my man!"

"Friend Tony, lady FRIDAY says you are in need to converse with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Need your help, bro." Tony jumped off his chair stepped out of his workshop. DUM-E and U quickly on his heels. "I need some ideas on what to prepare for Loki. I want to make some dinner and officially propose a courtship to him. So? What's his favorite?"

"He loves the salad mother used to make, with fresh flowers of her garden and a few bits of a ku."

"A what?"

"It's like a cow in your realm, my friend. Mother always cooked the meat on a white stone, seasoned with the herbs of Vanaheimr." Thor hummed to the phone. "It was delicious. Loki always tried to eat everything. He could pass on a good meet prepared by our cooks, but when mother prepared the salad, he was the first one to eat."

"Cool, could you maybe tell FRIDAY more specifically what kind of herbs your mom used?"

"I am sorry my friend, but I do not know," Thor admitted sadly. "I never paid attention to how it was made. However, I am certain that whatever you will prepare, Loki will like it. As long as you'll do it with love."

"That's utterly sap of you, Thor," Tony called him on it. "Ok, salad with beef and herbs. How wrong could it go, right? I can handle it."

"Of course you can, my friend," Tony could imagine that if Thor was next to him, he would definitely clap his shoulder. "I must go, Tony. Lady Jane and I are visiting Jane's mother tonight. She wants to know how our wedding will look like and how should she prepare for a trip to Asgard. Farewell, Tony."

"Yeah, bye, buddy. Good luck with your mom-in-law."

With a boost of confidence from Thor and a shopping list for FRIDAY, Tony was ready and full of hopes. He could do it. He could woo Loki with food.

But then, it turned into a disaster. Two hours later and four portions of the burnt meat, Tony was close to tears. As much as he tried, he just couldn't cook the meat properly. Maybe he should just do a vegetarian version or give up altogether and order some Earth's food that Loki seemed to like. He fancied spaghetti with meatballs and Indian curry that Bruce introduced him to one evening.

"Fuck it, FRIDAY just…"

"Is something burning here?" he suddenly heard the smooth voice of Loki behind his back. Tony quickly turned on his heel and faced the very confused god in his usual Midgardian attire. Black jeans and a green silk button shirt with sleeves rolled up. My, oh my, he looked delicious with his long hair casually tossed to the back. On their many movie nights, Tony occasionally got his fingers into the soft locks. "Anthony?"

"What are you doing here?" he tried to be casual, but he was panicking inside.

"It is seven o'clock, Tuesday. It's our movie night," he replied, showing up a paper bag. "I got some ice cream. I brought your favorite, strawberry, and whiskey. And what were you doing?"

"Ugh!" Stark growled loudly. "This is not how it's supposed to be. I'm not ready. Ugh!" He came closer to Loki. "Sit down on the couch and wait until I call you, ok?"

"But Anthony…"

"Just do as I ask, Lo." With that, he made a beeline to the dining room. Nothing was ready. "FRIDAY, order us some spaghetti with meatballs, ok? And give a good tip so the delivery would be here asap."

"I already did that, boss," she admitted. "When the third portion of beef burnt, I took precautions and ordered yours and Mr. Friggason's favorite."

"Thank you, baby girl. You're the best." Tony then turned towards DUM-E and U. "Ok, guys, now you have to help daddy out as well. Set the table, U and DUM-E, pick the delivery up, ok?"

Both bots beeped in response and moved to ordered tasks. While Tony ran towards his bedroom.

"Ok, what to wear?" he asked himself loudly.

"Mr. Firggason likes you in your black Armani suit, the one you had at the gala at the Museum two months ago," the AI responded quickly. "He appreciated your look in a conversation with Master Odinson. I believe he will be delighted if you wear something of his colors as well. Maybe add a green bowtie?"

"You are a lifesaver, FRI."

Twenty minutes later, after the quickest shower in his life, Tony was ready to woo Loki. He made his way back to the dining room and discovered that U and DUM-E did a wonderful job. He was afraid that something will go wrong, knowing DUM-E and his clumsiness, but everything was perfect, minus the food he wanted to prepare. Tony lit the candles and shushed the bots out of the room. With an order for FRIDAY to play some nice music, when they step into the room, Tony went to retrieve Loki.

He found the god leaning over the kitchen aisle and examinating the disaster salad.

"I failed at this…"

"What was it supposed to be?"

"I wanted to prepare you a salad with ku, or at least the Midgard's version of it, but I'm a total disaster in the kitchen."

"But why did you wan…" when Loki's eyes caught Tony they widened in a shock. He was eyeing him from head to toe with mouth slightly open. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he swallowed hard. "Am… have I missed something? Are you not available tonight?"

"Oh, I am available, for you, Lokes. For you, always." Loki cocked his head to the side. Tony walked closer to him took his hand in his. It was so smooth and cool. Perfect for Tony's calloused and warm hands. "Come with me."

Tony walked Loki straight to the dining room and opened the door for him. When Loki spotted the beautiful view before him he was astonished, or at least Tony thought so, as he watched his face full of awe and confusion as well. Stark slightly pushed Loki inside and drew a chair for him. When Loki sat down, he took his seat next to him. He didn't want to be too far from the god.

"I do not understand, Anthony."

"I wanted us to have this special dinner," Tony smiled shyly at him. He was nervous, ok? "I really like you, Loki."

"I like you as well, Anthony, you are my dear friend. One I have not had before. I value our friendship the most."

"Yes, well… oh, what I'm trying to say is that I like you more than just a friend, ok? It's been like this for a while and…" Loki's eyes widened in shock again. "Look, I'm terrible at this whole love and relationships. But I like you so damn much and I hope you like me as well and accept this." Tony reached the floor where the gift was placed. He wrapped it in a green paper with a red ribbon. He offered it to Loki and bit down on his lip. "You already have the real one but I want you to have this one as well."

Loki slowly opened the gift and inhaled the air loudly. He looked from the arc reactor to Tony and back, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

"I give you both of my hearts, Loki Friggason and I hope that with those gifts you will accept my courtship."

Loki gripped the glassed arc reactor harder and for a moment, Tony was afraid that it would break. But nothing like that happened. The mage placed the gift on the table and ran his fingers softly on the edges. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked at Tony again. Pink blush decorated his sharp cheeks, making him look even more gorgeous than before if that was possible. Tony dared to take Loki's right hand in his and entwined their fingers. With the pad of his thumb, he stroked the top of Loki's palm.

"So? Loki Friggason, will you let me court you properly and take my hearts into your care?"

"I will, my Anthony. I will."

Tony brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss on the top of Loki's palm. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the dinner. The first step of courting was achieved, now he could move to the second step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Step Two: Be the protector**

For the past three weeks, Tony was giddy. How could he not be? Exactly three weeks, thirteen hours, twenty-six minutes and forty-five seconds, Loki agreed to his courtship. Not that he counted, mind you. FRIDAY was happy to provide him with the statistics of him being the happiest in a long time. Tony had to agree with her. He was so happy that Loki said yes to the courtship and the mage was happy as well for that outcome. Loki admitted secretly during one of their dinners that he was fond of Tony for a long time as well. He just didn't want to impose his feelings so quickly after the break of the courtship of you and Miss Potts. Wasn't he just the sweetest guy ever?

"Of course, boss," FRIDAY answered quickly. Tony halted his movements and placed the Iron Man's gauntlet on the table. Was he talking out loud, again? "In case you're wondering, yes, you've been gushing over Mr. Friggason for the past fifty-two minutes, boss."

"I would say it's embarrassing...but then you know me, FRIDAY." he smiled sheepishly towards one of the corner cameras. "It's just, he's so amazing... like where has he been my whole life?"

"I was in Asgard," suddenly Loki materialized himself next to Tony, startling him slightly. He should have been used to him popping out of nowhere, but then again it was thrilling every single time to see his magic. Loki smiled up at him and plopped on the desk. "Hello, Anthony."

"Hey, babe." Tony jumped from the chair and placed a soft kiss on Loki's cheek before he caressed it lovingly. Oh, how much he wanted to kiss those thin, rosy lips. Alas, it was forbidden at such an early stage of their courtship. He had to restrain himself, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Oh dear, I'm such a sap now... he thought.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked.

"I must return to Asgard for a few days and I wanted to inform you," Loki explained and Tony's previous smile lopsided down. A few days without his boyfriend? Well... Tony will have to find something to do for himself to not go crazy with missing him. He was so used to be with Loki every day, even before they started their courtship, that he didn't remember times before the god had taken such a big part in his life. "Mother sent father's raven. She wishes to see me and talk about our courtship. Apparently, Heimdall is keeping an eye on everything that I do."

"Should I be worried? Will your mom or worse...your dad want to kill me for courting you without their agreement?" Tony was panicking. Of course, he was! These are ancient, Viking gods we're talking about! "But Thor agreed on this courtship!"

"Relax, Anthony," Loki took the engineer's hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "Father never cared for my lovers as long as I was discreet in public. And mother...she just wants to gossip. She will probably like to know a few things occurring in our courtship. You have nothing to fear, darling."

"For now," Tony muttered to himself. Tony took a deep breath. Everything will be alright, he kept telling himself. There's like a billion feet between Earth and Asgard. He could always run, when Odin or Frigga would come to see of the mortal is worthy of their baby. Stark exhaled loudly before he spoke again. "When you will be back?"

"Five, earth's days at most," Loki placed his arms around Tony and pressed him to his chest. "Farewell, Anthony."

"Safe travels, Rudolph!" Tony called after him before the mage disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Ok. Five days without seeing Loki. How hard could it be?

The answer was, really hard. Especially when that five days turned into almost two weeks. Tony was slowly going crazy, not only from missing his best friend and boyfriend but also because he was worried. He considered calling up to this Heimdall guy so he would swap him up in the Rainbow Bridge and got him to Asgard. Chances that he'd be listened to were truly small, but it wouldn't harm to try.

Instead, Tony was literally thrown into work by none other than Virginia Pepper Potts. When she sniffed that Loki is gone for a while and there was no serious Avengers mission, she loaded so much work on him that Tony was terrified. The red-head dragged his ass to the SI, to his old office. She set him up a desk in the corner and placed a stack of paperwork on it that was taller than him. Pepper gave him her scary eye that promised punishment if the work wasn't done. Oh, back in the years he could be into a subtle punishment from her, but not now. Now he was faithful to Loki.

With a loud groan and a few curses, Tony took a pen, placed his reading glasses on his nose and began to read the many papers.

A few hours later the stack was slightly slower. Tony's right hand was begging him to stop working, but Pepper's look was murderous. The woman herself was sitting in her chair with feet on the desk and chatting with Rhodey. They were both laughing at his expanse. He could hear it clearly.

Suddenly, Tony's phone was ringing. He looked at the screen and spotted FRIDAY's name.

"It's FRIDAY," he explained to Pepper when she gave him a pointed look. Tony pressed the green button on the Starkphone and put her on the speaker. "What's up, baby girl?"

"You have to see this, boss. It's Mr. Friggason." Tony quickly tapped the screen and played the video from FRIDAY. It showed Loki fighting with some two women in the middle of some park. When Tony looked closer, he recognized the park, even though he wasn't a big fan of nature.

"When did..."

"It's on live, boss." the AI responded. "I found it on Instagram. #AsgardsGoingWild."

"Fuck!" Tony cursed loudly and jumped off the chair. He clicked on his bracelets and soon the armor was covering his body. Stark put the faceplate down and opened the huge window behind Pepper's desk. "Sorry, Pep, work has to wait. My boyfriend needs me."

With that, he took off.

"Wait! What boyfriend?! Tony! Tony come back!" But he didn't hear those words.

Approximately ten minutes later, Tony landed on one knee in the Central Park, right next to Loki. Peter would call it a superhero landing! - a phrase he learned from his late friend Wade, a.k.a., the Deadpool. Tony didn't like him at all. He was an arrogant prick. Tony looked around and spotted at least twenty men, who were attacking Loki with everything they got in their hands, such as bottles, phones, benches.

"What the hell?" Stark murmured and Loki finally acknowledged him. "Hey, babe. Looks like you need a hand."

"Anthony," the god breathed in relief, mere seconds before he was pushed on the trees by some bulky man. "Damn, just get off me!"

"What's going..." Before he finished, Tony was shot by a red pulse of magic and sent flying on the nearest tree. "The hell?"

"Amora!" Loki roared as he tried to push off himself three men. "Ugh! Anthony... I don't want to hurt those mortals but..."

"Goi it, babe!" Tony got himself off the ground and flew into the direction of Loki and the gang. He swiped those men and dumped them in the nearest fountain. "Stay down, guys."

"They're under Lorelai's enchantments!" Loki groaned as he was hit with a bench. Tony concluded that this Lorelai must be the giggling redhead hiding in the back. "You must break it, darling. And I'll try to not hurt those men."

"Gotcha!" Tony quickly located the other witch. It took him a few seconds and he was standing in front of the redhead. She was very beautiful and had the most electrifying blue eyes Tony'd ever seen. The witch wore very Midgardian clothes. A white-leather short dress with a huge cleavage that showed her breasts. High red heels matching her hair and lipstick. Her long red nails were grazing the arm of some bulky man, who was standing before her as a guarding dog. "You must be Lorelai."

"And you must be the famous Man of Iron. I've heard so much about you," her voice... it was enticing. There was some vibe in it that forced Tony to lower his gauntlet slightly. He had no idea what was happening with him. He raised his faceplate and looked the witch in the eye. "My, my, you are very handsome, Man of Iron. I cannot blame Loki for choosing you out of everyone in this wonderful realm. But I can give you more, if only you will let me."

"If only I would let you..." he repeated after her, his eyes wandering lower on her cleavage. There he spotted a red stone on a golden chain that was pulsing with magic.

"You do not want to harm me, Man of Iron, you want to serve me and turn your back on Loki. You want to choose me."

"I want to choose..." Suddenly Tony heard some creak in his ears.

"Boss?" FRIDAY's voice woke him up a moment later. "You ok?"

Tony didn't answer, but he raised his repulsor again and shoot Lorelai in the middle of her chest. The woman, unsuspecting the attack, fell to the ground for a second. However, it was enough time for Tony to grab the necklace off her neck and punching the man, who tried to strangle him.

"Maybe a few months ago, I would choose you and could be your little servant." he stood over the witch with a smirk on his face. "But not now. I will always choose Loki. And mark my words, if you ever so much think of attacking him, I will personally end you and your little friend Amora. I defeated Loki once, you will be no problem to me, witch. Now stay down."

Thanks to working with Loki for months, Tony updated his latest suit with shackles that stops magic, just in case some magician tried to attack Earth. How grateful he was for this upgrade now. He quickly released them from the suit and put on Lorelai before she got a chance to steal the necklace and disappear.

Tony went back to Loki and the second witch. The men that attacked Loki before now were standing around, confused as to why they were there in the first place.

"Ok, people, get lost. The tour is over. Chop, chop." Tony shushed them from the scene.

"It's Iron Man! Hey, can I have an autograph?"

"Maybe later. Now get away from here."

"Is that Loki?!" some others asked. "Who's the chick?"

"A really vicious Asgardian witch," Tony explained. "Now really, get lost or I'll make you."

A few moments later it was only the three of them in the middle of the park. Loki and Amora were attacking each other with their magic. From the brief observation, Tony could easily tell that Amora was good in magic, but Loki was, of course, better. However, with wounds on his body from beating by those men, he was struggling slightly with fighting it off. That was when Tony decided to join the party and play the role of Loki's knight in shining armor.

Stark raised his both repulsors and hit Amora with the maximum power. The redhead witch flew back and hit the statue on the fountain – the lovers. Adequate. Tony quickly flew towards her.

"You know, I really don't like party crashers. And I don't like it when some Asgardians show up in my home without an invitation." Tony snickered in her direction. "But what I hate the most is when someone attacks Loki. 'Cause you know, no one attacks my boyfriend and gets away with it."

"A mere mortal defending your honor, Loki? Midgard has softened you." She spoke to the Silvertongue.

"I may be a mere mortal, but you, bitch, was just defeated by this mere mortal." Tony released another set of shackles and placed them around Amora's wrists. "Let it be known beyond Midgard, that Loki is untouchable. I will defeat everyone who just as much thinks of attacking him."

"Stark!" Tony heard the voice of Captain America in his ear-bud. "We're here."

"Everything is clear now," Stark announced with a smirk, as he spotted his teammates coming closer to them. "We just need a bit of cleaning up."

"What are we going to do with... who are they anyway?" Clint asked as he looked down on the woman in shackles. Loki was just finishing putting a muzzle over her mouth. The same one he wore once after he attacked New York in 2012.

"They are witches from Asgard," the mage explained. "Amora learned magic with me, while Lorelai can manipulate men with her enchantments and pedant. Best if Miss Romanova will approach her and take her away from here. Tony took the pedant away, but her words still hold some power. I will call for the Warriors Three to take Amora and Sif to take Lorelai. They will most likely be put in Asgard's dungeon and wait for the punishment from the Allfather. After all, they attacked Midgard and the prince of Asgard. Father may be still angry with me, but I still hold my title."

"Alright," Steve stated. "You heard Loki. Natasha, you go for the second witch and we're taking this one. The two of you must write down a report."

When the Avengers wandered off to take care of the witches, Tony stepped out of his armor and came closer to Loki. The mage had a few bruises around his face and a split lip. As Stark was running his eyes over his frame, he saw some metal sticking out of his thigh.

"Do you need help with this?" he pointed at Loki's thigh. The god only shook his head and pulled the item out with a small wince. Loki let his magic take care of the wound. Tony placed his palm over Loki's left cheek and softly brushed it. "Does it hurt much? I would kill them for hurting you...but they are innocent."

"Yes, they were acting under Amora's and Lorelai's enchantments," Loki agreed with him. "The bruises will disappear in no time, love."

"Good, I hate to see you in pain, Loke."

"You're sentimental, Anthony."

"Only for you, Lo-lo. Only for you." the mage couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Home? I'll order us some pizza and we can binge-watch the Sherlock Holmes movies. I know you like the main actor. Can't blame you, though, he's really hot."

"I would like that, yes," Loki smiled brightly and grabbed Tony's hand in his. The Trickster leaned down and kissed Tony's cheek. The soft-touch of his lips was wonderful on the engineer's face. "Thank you, Anthony, for helping and defending me as well. You are my brave warrior."

"I prefer to be your knight in shining armor."

"Yes, my brave knight," Loki continued and entwined their fingers. "My protector."

"I will always protect you, Loki. Always." Tony stated firmly and let Loki embrace him and teleport them to his penthouse, while FRIDAY took care of the suit. Indeed. Stark will always protect Loki, from every danger that can approach the god. He will always be his protector.

Later in the evening, when Loki was softly snoring on the couch next to him, Tony smiled at the sight. The god was so adorable when sleeping. How could Tony not fall for him even more than he already was?

The mortal began to think. He proved to Loki that he can protect him so now he could move with the next step of his courtship. And he suddenly had a great idea as to how to do it.

"FRIDAY, call Pepper," he whispered to not disturbing his boyfriend. "We have some announcements to make asap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Step Three**

"**The official announcement"**

Pepper was skeptical, as she was sitting in Tony's living room with a latte in her hands. The latte was made by her ex-boyfriend, who didn't even rely on FRIDAY to make it. He did it by himself from scratch and admitted that he had to learn how to make a variety of coffees ever since he and Loki become friends.

"So, how long is it going?" Pepper asked as Tony sat across her. "You and Loki."

"Well, we've been friends practically from the first day he got here with Thor and I started to have feelings for him about four months into our friendship. But we're official boyfriends for a little over three weeks." He replied with a wide smile on his face.

Pepper looked at him in wonder. She never saw him smiling like that before. Not even when they were together. The happiness was radiating from every fiber of Tony's body. It's like he couldn't contain it in himself. Pepper should be jealous, maybe even she was in a small bit. She loved him after all and he claimed he loved her as well. But it was obvious their love wasn't as strong as this one.

The way Tony spoke about Loki… it seemed that he was his other half. He matched him in ways Pepper never could.

"I'm sorry," Stark spoke, biting down on his lower lip. A tick he used whenever he was nervous. Yes, the great Tony Stark was nervous in several aspects of his life. "It must be weird for you."

"A bit," she admitted. "But Tony, before we were together, we've been friends for years. Just because we've broken up that doesn't mean we need to stop being friends, right? I can see you're happy with him and I still care for you, Tony. I want you to be happy. And if the ex-villain gives you this happiness than I'm ok with it. Really."

"Thanks, Pep," Tony grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. "It'd suck if I'd lose you as my best friend. I still love you."

"I love you too, Tony." Stark opened his arms widely and looked knowingly at his friend. Pepper gave him a quizzical stare. "Won't your boyfriend be jealous?"

"Nah, he knows I'm faithful to him." Pepper gave him a small smile and leaned into his embrace. The hug was nice but different than what they used to share. It was truly friendly and lasted a few seconds. When Tony pulled away from her he had a shark's grin on his face. "I need your help, Pep."

"Ah yes, the announcement… what do you want to announce?"

"You see, Lokes is a prince and Thor explained to me how this whole courting looks like in Asgard." Tony started. "It's kind of complicated and has a few steps. I already gifted him with something of great value and proved myself to be able to protect him and give him a good life. But now it's like the next big step. I need to announce our courtship to the public, as to prove both how serious I am about him and my loyalty to him. It's kind of middle age, but I want to do good by him, you know. He's so worth it."

"You truly are in love with him."

"You know me, I never was good in love and relationships but...with Loki… I don't know," Tony went silent for a moment before he added. "It's different. I'm different around him, I can tell. I never felt like this before and it's crazy but so good. I don't know how to properly explain this, Pep, especially to you."

"It's called being in love, Tony." She stated with a wide grin. Tony was so gone for Loki. It was fun to watch him like that. "You have it bad for him. Oh dear, the media will go crazy."

"Yeah, about that," the engineer. "I need you to get the biggest media in the city to SI lobby for a conference. I know you're the CEO, but I'd like to announce it."

"Should I alert the media you'll about to blow their minds?"

"Nah, let it be a surprise." Pepper nodded to that. "Organise the conference for introducing the new idea for Stark Industries. We start an internship program for youngsters, for kids in high schools to get the most prominent minds. And I'm going to introduce the first three in the program. Peter, Michelle, and Ned."

"Peter Parker?" Tony nodded to that. "Isn't that a bit biased of you to get him an internship?"

"His mind is brilliant, Pep. I haven't seen such a gifted kid in… like ever. And Michelle...she's brilliant as well and this Ned… he's great in technology… I daresay in a few years those three could easily rival with me." Now that was something Pepper thought she'll never hear. Someone could rival Tony's skills and intelligence and Stark was admitting it himself. Dear lord, it was the end of the world. "Those kids deserve to get help to expand their skills. We need more smart people like that to help this world. Who knows, maybe one day we'll get to have some intern who will fix the global warming problem? Or discover a medication for cancer that is one hundred percent sufficient? Maybe those interns will find answers to every problem that we will face in the future? Who knows?"

"Wow… that's… did you write it down or just speak your mind?"

"You know me, Pep, I never write it down to read later." they both laughed out loud. "So, what do you think, Miss CEO?"

"The idea about the internships is great and we have different departments of SI so I think it would be wonderful." Pepper agreed with him. "And about you and Loki?"

"Oh, after I do this with you by my side I will smoothly move to my love life."

"Ok, give me three days and I'll arrange the conference."

"Three days."

True to her words, Pepper arranged a conference on Tuesday afternoon to announce a new internship program for gifted youngsters in Stark Industries. Tony was a bit nervous. First, he was to announce he's off the limits for anyone now and two, Loki was right beside him and did not have a single clue what Tony was going to say. At least not any more than the internship part. Stark looked to the side where Peter stood with his friends. He explained to the kid the second part of the conference and by extension to his friends so they wouldn't be as much surprised like others. The three kids were very happy when Tony along with Pepper showed up in their school two days ago and offered them the summer internship in the Stark Industries. Miss Potts explained to them how the program will look like and all of them were happy to participate in it. Tony never wanted to be a teacher, but he was looking forward to working with those kids.

"We're starting in a minute," Pepper came out from the room. "Come on, guys."

Tony let the kids walk in first, then he held the door open for Loki. The mage gave him a confused look.

"Come on, Reindeer Games, I need you in there with me."

About a half of hour later, when Pepper was done with explaining the whole program to the media. She gave the final voice to Tony, who wanted to personally introduce some people.

"Hey," he turned to the reporters, spotting a few familiar faces. There was, of course, Christine Everheart, Mike from TMZ, Lana from Rolling Stones, Justin from New York Times, Clare from channel 5. So many familiar people. "I haven't really talked to you in a while. But you know, I stopped being the CEO of SI a while ago, however, I'm still an active member of the board, despite me being also an avenger. But I didn't want to talk about it. I'm very pleased to announce the first three interns of the Stark Industries' program for gifted youngsters. Ladies and gentlemen, please meet, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, and Peter Parker. Stark Industries is very happy to have discovered these three young people. Their minds are beyond brilliant and it will be an honor for me to work with them."

A flash of lamps blinded him for a moment. In such moments he hated not wearing his sunglasses. However, Pepper forbid him from it today.

"So, as this part is done, I would like to announce something else," his words confused a few reporters. "As you probably noticed, I've been spotted with someone recently. And before you ask, no Pepper and I are done for good. We're still friends though."

"Friends with benefits?" someone in the back asked.

"No. Just regular friends. But, I wanted to officially tell the whole world that from a while now Tony Stark is off the limits. I'm no longer a bachelor to be taken nor a playboy."

A few gasps of surprise went through the whole room.

"I would like to officially state that I am taken and I'm very happy in a courtship with Loki Friggason, a Prince of Asgard." Tony beckoned at Loki, who was standing in the doorway with his mouth agape. It was crystal clear he did not expect to be introduced as Tony's partner in such a manner. Pepper pushed him a bit forward with a smirk on her face. Loki walked towards Tony with wobbling legs. The engineer grabbed his hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it slowly. "Ladies and gents, Loki Friggason, my beloved boyfriend."

The surprise and adoration painted on Loki's pale face were so astonishingly adorable that Tony wanted nothing more but kiss him softly on his lips. Day by day it was harder and harder to restrain himself, but Tony was nothing in not adamant in courting Loki properly.

"Mr. Stark, are you gay now?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Isn't that the guy who invaded Earth?"

"Isn't he Thor's brother?"

These and many more questions were dropping in the room, but Tony paid them no mind, as he got lost in the green orbs of Loki. The sparks of happiness were dancing in them in oh so beautiful way.

"Why?" Loki whispered after Pepper shushed the reporters out of the room, promising them a quick statement of Tony sometime later.

"I wanted everyone to know that I'm yours only yours." Tony smiled coyly. "And that's how I roll here on Midgard."

"I'm your too, Anthony. Only yours, you sentimental fool."

"But I'm your sentimental fool," Tony couldn't resist grinning at his god before he pressed his face into the crook of Loki's neck. His arms embraced the raven-haired mage and squeezed him. If he still couldn't properly kiss Loki, the hugs given by the god were the second best thing in his book. Tony felt Loki's body shivering with laughter, as the man kissed the top of his hair.

God, he was totally in love with Loki. And now the whole world knew about it.

Later that day, after Loki retired to his apartment, Tony was standing by the balcony and gazing at the New York night lights. The view was truly marvelous, just like Loki stated only a few minutes before. With a glass of scotch in his right hand, he was thinking about everything regarding the courtship so far.

However, before he had a chance to dwell some more about it, he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He fished the phone from the pocket of his jeans and spotted Rhodey's photo on the screen. He quickly pressed the green button and wanted to greet his best friend. Alas, the colonel did not give him a chance to do so.

"I'm your fucking best friend! Your brother! And I have to learn about your new boyfriend form the TV?!"

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Step four**

"**Show your loyalty"**

Tony dreaded the visit from his best friend, his brother. Ever since his call two days ago after the public declaration of his and Loki's relationship, Tony knew that it was a matter of time before Rhodey will come back to New York to beat the shit out of him for keeping such a secret from him. Stark should tell him that in one of his weekly calls. He knows it, but there was never a good occasion. When they talked on the phone it was mostly about Rhodey's convalescence in the new SI health department. So yeah, there was no good time to inform his best friend that Tony has a new boyfriend. That, and he and Loki were official only a month. It wasn't that long.

"Colonel Rhodes is landing on the deck, boss," FRIDAY announced, as Tony drown the last drops of his scotch. He placed the empty glass on the bar and walked outside. James was taking cautious steps in his new prothesis on legs, designed by Tony.

"Platypus!" he greeted him and opened his arms widely. However, Rhodey just gave him an annoyed look. "Oh come on, we haven't seen each other face to face in two months. Won't you give me a hug?"

"You're a dick, Tones," well, it could pass for a greeting as well. The colonel walked inside the penthouse and moved towards the nearest couch. He still had some trouble with walking. Tony sat next to him and silently pointed at the bar, but his friend denied an alcoholic drink. "Water will be fine. Can't drink with the painkillers."

"Sure thing," Tony jumped to his feet and went to pour him a glass of water and one for himself. He handed it to his friend and sat down again. "How are you?"

"Fuck me," he muttered. "Why the hell am I the last one to learn you have a new boyfriend, huh?! I thought we're closer than that, Tones. We're brothers!"

"I'm sorry, really," Tony gave him an askew smile. "There was no good occasion. Besides, me and Loki...it's still a very fresh thing."

"Cut the bullshit, Tone. You've been inseparable for months now. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It's really a fresh thing, Rhodey," Tony tried again. "We've been dating officially for a little over three weeks now. It's really all new."

"And how long you were banging him unofficially?" the older man asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not," Tony replied in a whisper. Rhodey leaned closer to him with a confused look in his brown eyes. "We're not having sex at all."

"Are you kidding me? Tony, you were having sex with each of your partner, one-night stand ever since you were fifteen. And I know about it because I'd like to remind you that you gloated about your very first time with eighteen-year-old Chrissie from the first year." Rhodes commented. "Are you trying to tell me that you are officially dating a hot guy because yes, Loki is hot and you didn't get him to your bed yet? Are you in chastity now? Or maybe there is some problem with Tony Junior?"

"Tony Junior is fine," he assured his friend. "We're not having sex and it's ok." James raised an eyebrow in a question. "It's complicated. Look, he's an Asgardian Prince and I talked to Thor and he explained to me how it looks like in Asgard. So, apparently dating… courting in Asgard it's a little middle-aged and has a few steps. And I like Loki so much… fuck, I think I'm in love with him and I want to do good by him. Fuck, Rhodey, I'm so gone for him. Like I've never felt like this before. It's way different than what I had with Pepper. It's like… Loki matches me in so many ways… I think… I'm so happy with him. Hell, I haven't kissed him on his lips yet and it drives me crazy but I want to do this properly."

"Holy shit…" Rhodey said after a while. "What he had done to you, man?"

"Made me feel good," Tony answered with a bashful smile. "He's wonderful, Rhodes. Perfect and so damn beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man alive that he agreed to this courtship."

"You're so whipped, Tones."

"I really don't mind, man."

"So, tell me some more about those steps?" Rhodey continued and Tony happily explained to him everything he is ought to do. James was nodding to every word of his friend, thinking about the whole process. It was strange to see Tony so determined about dating someone, let alone a man.

"...and I've done three steps now and I'm onto the four-step."

"Which is?"

"Showing my loyalty to him." Rhodey gestured for him to continue. "The first part of the loyalty is announcing our courtship to the public, but I want to do more. The public thing is to state I am officially just with him and that I will refrain from laying with others and all that shit. But I want to show him how loyal I will be to him. Not just because I will not look for another, but also another side of loyalty. I want everyone to know I'm his and he's mine."

"You already planned something, did you?"

"You know me so well, Rhodes." Tony flashed him a shark grin and reached for his laptop. "Baby girl, give us the visual of the project _FrostIron_."

James was amazed. The image Tony presented him with was marvelous. The man traced his fingers around the strange markings on it and shot his friend a quizzical look.

"These are the markings he has on his skin, at least as much as I could see on his bare arms, chest and face one time when he turned into his real form."

"Real form?"

"He's not an Aesir by blood," Tony explained quickly. "He's a Jotun, his birth realm is Jotunheimr, a land of Frost Giants. I saw his real form once, but I got enough to do this. So, what do you think?"

"Tony it's… amazing. I'm sure Loki will like it," the colonel admitted truthfully. If that wasn't a sign of true love, he did not know what was it. "When will you show it to him?"

"Oh, I'm not going to show it just to him. I'm going to show it to the whole world."

"When?"

"Soon."

The soon came even earlier than Tony expected. Only two days later after his talk with Rhodey, an alarm boomed through the entire Stark/ Avengers Tower. Tony was in the middle of finishing his new repulsor when Steve's face popped up on the holographic screen.

"Suit up, Stark," he announced firmly. "Doctor Doom and his doombots are attacking people in Central Park. The Fantastic Four cannot defeat him on their own. We leave in a minute."

"I'll meet you in Central Park, Cap." Tony dismissed the screen before Steve could even think about arguing with him. He jumped off his chair and walked towards the closed part of his lab. He pressed his hand towards the scanner and waited for the metal door to slid open. Once inside, Tony stepped onto the platform and let FRIDAY suit him up. He pushed manually the faceplate down and waited for FRIDAY to log in. "Baby girl, it's showtime."

FRIDAY opened the roof in the garage and let Tony fly out into the air. Iron Man passed the jet too quickly for them to catch up. The fly to Central Park took him less than two minutes. Before he knew, he was landing in the middle of a fight scene; doombots vs innocent civilians.

He shot the bots with small ounces of his repulsor power to distract them enough so the civilians could run away. When the attention was on him, Tony smirked to himself and started to use his new abilities. He shot the six doombots from his left repulsor, sending a freezing wave at them. He watched as his armor arm changed into a deep blue color with and the markings on it changed from green into a midnight blue, almost black. It looked incredible.

"DOOM ASK WHO ARE YOU?!" he heard a shout before him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DOOM'S BOTS?!"

"You ask who am I?" Tony replied in a question, observing how the blue arm changed back into gold-green color. "I'm your destiny, Doom."

_Ok, that was a bit dramatic, even for you, Tony, - he thought to himself. _

The man behind a metal mask shot him a confused look just in time as the rest of his team ran towards him. Tony could feel their surprised and confused looks on his back.

"Rhodey?" Barton asked. "Man, I preferred you in your usual patriotic armor. Did the US gov order this change? And since when you're back in a fight. And where the hell is Iron Man?"

"Keep guessing, Legolas."

"Tony?!" Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve shouted at once. "What the hell?"

"Language, guys!" Stark mocked them before he moved his eyes on his lover. Loki was standing behind them with his mouth agape. His beautiful green eyes were wide open in shock. He waved his fingers at him. "Right, keep staring at me, while I'll take care of Doom."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT DOOM, IRON MAN?! DOOM WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL." the man boomed again. "LOKI YOU SHOULD JOIN DOOM, NOT THOSE PETTY AVENGERS."

"Yeah, back off, Mask, Loki is mine," once again Tony let his suit change the color into the deep blue to shot Victor with freezing wave, before the pseudo wizard or however the hell he's calling himself could use his weapons on Tony. Stark froze his hands with the ray of his new light and Doom fell to the ground. Iron Man flew towards him and crouched to his level. He lifted his faceplate and shot him a smirk. "It's gonna be so damn cool to hand your ass towards SHIELD. And after that, I'll crack your little doombots to shreds. Hm… maybe Reed Richards will help me… oh wait, he's on a honeymoon with Susan, who didn't want you."

"DOOM WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL ALL OF YOU."

"Yeah, good luck with that, man," he patted his shoulder and called to Captain to take him into the jet. Tony walked back to his team but didn't change the color of his suit yet. "Took you long enough to get here, guys. I had to take care of it on my own."

"What the hell man?!" Clint asked, pointing at the suit. "You're blue now? And you shot ice? What the hell?"

Tony just shrugged his arms in response.

"And what are those markings?" Natasha inquired. "Is this some sort of code? And how can you change the color of your suit? What's going on?"

"Felt like Iron Man needed some changes," Tony smiled and turned to Loki. "You like it?"

"I…"

"You know what is this?" Steve asked the mage and Loki confirmed with a single nod. "Well?"

"It's none of your business, Capsicle," Tony explained and moved towards his boyfriend. "So, do you like it, Loki?"

"Why did you change your colors to… mine…" he added in a whisper. "And the blue… and markings on your suit… Why?"

"I want you and the whole world to know that I'm loyal to you and I belong to you. I wanted you to know that I accept all of you, sweetheart. My Green Eyes and my blue Loki."

Loki blushed in his adorable way and snapped his fingers. The usual green, metallic elements of his fighting armor changed into red and gold, an exact shade as Tony's suits.

"Well then, I believe it is only fair that I shall wear your colors in combat as well, my darling Iron Man."

"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed loudly. "We're the best duo. And I totally have a name for our ship, babe. We're _the FrostIron_."

The two men couldn't stop laughing, as they were disappearing into the green mist of Loki's magic. The rest of the team and Victor von Doom were left, standing and staring confused at one another.

"I will never really understand them," Bruce spoke for the first time.

"Believe me, I did not understand them even before they got together," Captain added.

"I'm pretty sure, no one will ever be able to understand the two of them," Natasha commented as well before she sighed. "Ok, let's get Doom to the base and get someone to clean this shit."

When the next battle with local villains erupted, both Tony and Loki wore the armors with the colors of each other. And the media picked it out pretty quickly and started to call the duo just as Tony announced _the FrostIron. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Step Five**

"**Keep the restrain, even though the temptation is high"**

**PART I**

"Delivery from Wakanda, Boss," FRIDAY addressed him, as he was finishing his morning coffee.

Tony placed the cup with a drawing of Loki surrounded by hearts back on the table in his workshop. The cup was a joke, a present he received from the Trickster on his last birthday six months ago. Stark knew it was a joke since he presented Loki with a white A-shirt with I heart T.S. Now that he thought about it, it's no wonder his friends thought they've been together longer than they stated.

"Sweet!" Tony replied and went to the elevator. However, before he had a chance to step in, Rhodey showed up, holding a wooden box in his hands.

"This came for you, Tones," he handed him the box. James Rhodes was one of four people that could handle him things and he had no problem with that. The other two were Pepper, Loki, and Bruce. "It's from Wakanda. You ordered something from T'Challa?"

"Yep!"

Tony walked back to his worktable and placed the box in the middle of it. He reached for a screwdriver to pry it open. A few pushes later, Tony took off the lift and spotted a smaller wooden box hidden among bubble wrap. The engineer took it out and gently placed it on the table. He opened the box and took the items out. He brought them closer to his eye to inspect them. They were perfect, just the way he designed them. The markings were the exact runes he had learned from Loki. Yes, Tony learned how to speak in Aesir's language. Years of friendship with the mage provided him with great knowledge and meaning to shamelessly offend people around him, who didn't have a single clue what he had said. They used to prank the Avengers all the time with this new ability, as long as Thor wasn't around, who would probably decode their words.

"Since when do you need daggers?" Rhodey's voice reached his ears. A moment later, the soldier was standing next to him and pointing at two silver-covered daggers in his hands. "Tony?"

"They're not for me," he explained. "Next week, Loki and I will hit three-month anniversary. I know it's cheesy as hell, and I probably act like a teenage girl now, but I want to celebrate this. I asked T'Challa to make me two daggers with the vibrannium. It cost me a lot, but it'll be so worth it. Loki lost his daggers in the last battle and since Thor cannot him provide with a new set made in Asgard for now, he uses simple knives. Thor promises that the new blacksmith in Asgard is still learning how to use tools and materials. I offered my help to make weapons for Asgardians, but the smith declined."

"They're beautiful, I'm sure Loki will appreciate them," Rhodes commented with a small smile. "It's nice, you know."

"What?"

"To see you so happy, so smitten with him," Tony only smiled sheepishly. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah… I mean we didn't say it in words, but… yeah, I love him."

"Oh, you want to give him the daggers and say I love you then, huh?" Stark just nodded. "You're such sickeningly in love. It's cute."

"I can be cute. I'm good at cute."

"So, when should I expect a wedding invitation?" Rhodey inquired, grinning madly. Tony just gave him a roll-eye. "Come on, you're so gone for the guy. You weren't in for marriage before, but this is different. You're different, Tony. It's clear that your feelings for Loki are deep. You weren't like this when you dated Pepper, man. Admit it, you are thinking about tying the knot with our regular Space Prince/Mage."

"Maybe, one day," Tony whispered. Rhodey gave him a knowing look and observed the daggers some more.

"And those signs? What are they?"

"These are Asgardian runes, Platypus," Iron Man presented him with the one in his left hand. It contained two black engraved marks. He pointed to the higher one. "This means courage, this means magic." He placed the dagger back in the box and showed him the second one. "This one means strength and this one power. They all represent what kind of a warrior my Loki-doki is."

"Holy shit… it's... amazing." Tony liked to think so as well. "I bet, you're gonna have a hot night after that. Better clean your bedroom, Tones."

"I told you, we can't have sex yet." the shorter man gritted through his teeth. He hated this situation, but it had to be this way. "It's too early."

"Come on, it's been almost three months since you're dating. How long do you want to wait?"

"Thor said that we should stay innocent until the wedding night," Rhodey's eyes and mouth opened in a shock. "Yeah, I know, kinda middle-aged, but Loki was raised like that. Thor proposed to Jane six months after they got back together. Their wedding will be held in a month in Asgard, even though they will live on Earth for a few more years. Thor says that they will have to return to Asgard once Odin will be closer to step down. Then he'll be appointed as the new king and she will become the queen of Asgard. Loki said to me that Thor asked him if he wants the throne after Odin will step down, but Lokes declined it then."

"Huh, I always thought he wanted the throne."

"No, he just wanted to point out that Thor wasn't good for a king then." Tony shrugged his arms. "But if the situation would require it, Loki would take the crown again. But only if there was no other choice of a king. He's the second in the line."

"Huh, and then you would be the queen of Asgard," Rhodey joked.

"I'd be a Prince Consort, if we would be married, of course."

Loki once explained to him how all the titles lookup in Asgard. When Thor announced his engagement to Jane, Loki detailed that until Odin will give the crown to Thor, she will be a princess of Asgard, however without the ability to take the throne. When she would be named the queen of Asgard, after Frigga will step down as well, she could rule in Thor's stead, whenever he's unwilling to do so, as long as they won't have a male heir.

"Which you will," Rhodey concluded, as Tony put the second dagger in the box. "At least give me a week's notice, so I'd be able to buy myself a proper suit. Better yet, I'll buy one today, just in case. I can never know with you two."

"Very funny, Jamie-bear," Tony stuck his tongue out, feeling his cheeks burning. It happened a lot lately, especially when talks with Tony involved his feelings for the local Trickster. He couldn't help it. "Thor waited six months, so I guessed it's an appropriate time in Asgard. However, he told me that engagement can last longer. But…"

"But how will you keep in your pants that long?"

"I'm…"

"Mr. Loki is approaching, Boss," FRIDAY interrupted their talk.

Tony cursed loudly and quickly shoved the box with daggers into a drawer in his desk. Just when he was closing it, Loki punched his access code and walked in looking like a million-dollar.

The mage wore the tightest black jeans Tony ever saw, hanging low on his hips. They wrapped his lean legs in so delicious way. Tony wanted to rip them off of him. The shirt he had on actually belonged to Tony, it was one of his Black Sabbath, from a concert in the late nineties. It was too small for Tony now, but still slightly bigger for Loki's lean frame. It hung lower on his shoulder, revealing the pale skin that Tony dreamed of touching. His hair was naturally curled today, loosely falling on his right shoulder. Even though he wore simple Earth's clothes, Tony believed he never saw anyone sexier than him. Stark's mouth went dry at the view.

"Anthony," he almost purred. Yep, his ears and eyes just had their small orgasm. "Colonel Rhodes."

"Hello, Loki," James greeted him back. "How have you been?"

"I fare well, colonel. And you? I heard from Anthony that soon you will be able to come back to the team. It is great news."

"Yeah, I was cleared by my doctors and by Helen and I can finally get back into my suit."

"Yes, the Avengers certainly missed the War Machine. It is not the same without you, Colonel Rhodes."

"You can call me James, you know or Rhodey like most of them," Rhodes smiled at Loki.

"Very well, James."

"Ok, kids, I leave you two alone and go talk to Steve," Rhodey winked to Tony and gave a small wave to Loki as he made his way out of the workshop.

"Kids? I am millennials older than him," Loki pointed out before he solely focused on Tony. He walked closer to him and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, Muffin," Stark placed his hands above Loki's waist. He didn't break any rule by that and he liked to hold his boyfriend. "How was your meeting in the city? Did you finished your errands?"

"Indeed," Loki confirmed. "And the meeting was very enlightening."

"So, you had fun?" the Trickster nodded to that. "Who were you meeting with? You never told me."

"A friend," Tony gave him one of his usual looks. "You do not have to concern yourself with this matter, Anthony. Everything went swell. I got the answers I sought."

"You know we have FRIDAY here and you have me."

"Yes, well, some questions have to be asked outside my home, love." Loki shook his head, smiling beautifully. Dear Lord, Tony was so smitten with him. "Let's forget about that. You mentioned a dinner next week. Are we going to some restaurant? How should I clothe myself?"

"Sweetheart, you'd look gorgeous even in a potato rack," oh there it was! The cutest thing Tony ever saw. Loki's adorable blush. "But to answer your question, yes. We will go to a restaurant. Do you remember the Atelier? We went there last year, for dinner with Bruce and Natasha?"

"Yes, I remember," Loki recalled. "They had this wonderful pasta with those long green things."

"Asparagus, yes, that's there. I thought that we can go there, just the two of us. We'll wine and dine then take a stroll in the night's lights? What do you say, Loke?"

"I can't wait, Anthony," Loki replied in a low tone.

The mage raised his right hand and placed it on Tony's shoulder. Then he slowly began to trace his fingers over the bare muscles on the mortal's arm. Tony wasn't touched like that in ages, which is why the simple touch sent shivers all over his body. Or maybe it was because Loki was staring into his eyes so deeply as if he tried to see what's inside of him. Stark swallowed hard, as Loki opened his mouth slightly and licked his thin lips.

_Someone save me before I jump his bones!_

Loki leaned down, his intention crystal clear. He was tempting Tony. This was a test. It had to be. A test to see if Tony can really restrain himself. It was a test. Before Loki could connect his lips to Tony's, the engineer turned his head slightly, so Loki's lips ended on his cheek. For a moment, he felt the mage freeze in this position, but soon, Loki just went with it.

"You have a board meeting in an hour, Boss," FRIDAY interrupted them. The mage pulled back from his mortal and took a step back. "Miss Potts wanted me to remind you. Your presence is required. She says, and I quote, if he won't come then I'll castrate him by my hand."

"Ouch, that woman!" Tony exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. "You see, Lokes? She wants to cut my jewels. She's a menace."

"If she'll try, I will defend you, love," Loki assured him, patting his head. "Despite my likeness towards Miss Potts, I will not let her harm you, Anthony. Your castration would be fatal for us." Loki sighed. "I will leave you, darling. Change your clothes before going there, you have stains on your jeans."

"I'm the owner of SI, I think that I could even go there in my boxers and a t-shirt," Loki gave him a pointed look. "Alright, I put some nice suit. Hey, maybe when I'll get back we will go to the Art Gallery? I got an invitation for some unknown yet artist who's doing some modern art. I don't know what does it mean, but you like art, right? You liked the Louvre."

"A splendid idea," Loki quickly agreed. "I will be done with my sparring session with Widow, and I have a free evening."

"Great, it's a date, Lo-lo."

"Indeed, my love. It's a date."

With that, Loki turned on his heel and went out of the workshop, swaying his hips in a desirable way. Stark balled his hands and bit down on his lip to stop himself from running after him. When the mage disappeared in an elevator, Tony let out a strained breath.

"He's gonna be the death of me," Stark stated. "Can a person die of sexual frustration?"

"You will be the first, boss."

"They will engrave on my tomb. Tony Stark, died from restraining himself from sex."

"It will be a catchy headline, Boss." Iron Man snorted loudly. "The meeting, sir. Or there won't be any sex in the future, for you."

"Right! We must keep my jewels unharmed until I get into Loki's pants. Tell Pepper that I will meet her in thirty minutes. And have her order my favorite coffee or two."

_To be continued._

…

_Bonus scene:_

Loki POV:

The mage was pacing in front of the high building. Dark sunglasses that he borrowed from his lover on his eyes were keeping him more adapted between the Midgadians. At least between the circle of people, he was currently around. Soon the wretched sound heralded the end of the occupation. As soon as he spotted people he was looking for, Loki made his way towards them.

"Mr. Loki!" the fat one exclaimed. Loki remembered his name, but couldn't recall at the moment.

"The three of you, come with me, now."

"Is Mr. Stark alright?" the other asked.

"Yes, it is I who require your assistance." The three small humans followed him quickly behind the corner of the building and right into a restaurant known and liked by many Midardians. "Order what you want."

Fifteen minutes and three orders later, the three were consuming their meals. Loki watched them warily. He never understood why people liked this particular food. His Tony liked it as well. Loki not so much. He preferred the circle with many ingredients. Pizza. The best Midgardian food, as far as Loki knew. Finally, when their mouths were stuffed, Loki leaned closer and eyed each of them.

"So, what's up, Mr. Loki?" the girl asked. Michelle. "We only have like an hour of a break."

"Yes, I am aware, Miss Jones," Loki replied and took a deep breath. "I am in need of assistance from you. As you are aware, I am currently being courted by Anthony. And Midgard is so different than Asgard in this matter. I've watched many movies about courting on Midgard, but as I've been told, movies shall not be a good representation of how humans act. This is where I need your input. I need you to tell me exactly how courting looks like on Midgard and how should I act, so Anthony would take me to his bed."

"Wait, wait, wait," Parker shook his head and looked at Loki with confusion. "Are you asking me, Michelle and Ned for some dating advice? Is this some kind of joke?"

"It is not a jest, Spiderling," Loki assured him. "Most of those people in movies were your age and as far as I am concerned, the two of you date and you," he pointed at Ned. "You seem to be smart enough to know anyway. So, kids, tell me, how to date on Midgard and what to do to copulate with Tony."


	6. Chapter 6

**Step VI**

"**Fight the temptation down or make a decision"**

**PART II **

Tony was nervous, ok? He was fidgeting in his place, as Natasha was finishing putting a make-up under his left eye. Some new wannabe villain decided to make Tony his personal punching bag. Iron Man didn't even have a chance to put his helmet back when this bald brute - Ezekiel Stane - attacked him. Truth to be told, Stark didn't even know that Obadiah had children. He never mentioned him, or introduced his son, even though he was close to Tony's age. Anthony had to admit, that even though Ezekiel was strong with his half-cyborg body, he wasn't able to take down the Iron Man. The fight was fair and square, Tony ended with few broken bones and a damaged armor, but he left some nasty bruises on Stane as well.

"Ouch," he hissed when Tasha pressed the pad too hard on his bruised eye. "That hurt."

"Good, maybe it will finally teach you a lesson that we are a team, Tony. We fight together. It's not your lone mission anymore." Tony only sighed. "Your enemies are our enemies now. Get that into your thick skull."

"All right, sis," Tony winked at her. "How does it look? Do I look at least presentable?"

"Eh, Loki will know anyway," she replied, as she put her make-up tools back into her bag. "It was on the local news. That man may not be from our world, but even he reads and watches the news. I guess you won't get any tonight. But for sure you'll get some serious shouting from him. Maybe it will help you."

"Ugh... I need to look good tonight, Tasha," Tony complied, as he reached for a small mirror on the drawer in his bedroom. "I'm taking Loki for a dinner to the Atelier tonight. It's our three-month anniversary. I can't look all beaten up. Help me, girl."

"Since when you're such a romantic man, huh?"

"Ever since he's talked to Thor," Rhodey walked inside Tony's bedroom with a grin on his face. He eyed his friends and sat down next to Stark on his bed. "He follows every shitty rule in this whole Asgardian's Courting Rituals. Can you believe that he has to restrain from sex until the wedding night?!"

"You guys are getting married?" Romanoff asked, surprisingly she wasn't shocked, only slightly confused. "When were you going to tell us, huh?"

"We're not getting married… not yet." When both Rhodey and Tasha gave him looks full of disbelief, Tony sighed exasperatedly. "We're not. For now, we just date… court. And I have to focus on finishing all those steps, ok? It's not that easy."

Natasha laughed softly and stood up. The redhead spy patted the top of his head and offered her wishes of luck before she exited Tony's bedroom. Tony reached for the make-up tools she left and took the concealer out. As he looked into the mirror he realized that it didn't look as horrible as he expected. Tasha truly did her job and covered most of the bruise and the angry cuts on his right cheek. Maybe Loki won't notice? After all the dinner will be in a late hour and there'll be a candlelit… maybe it will be alright.

"You won't be any prettier anyway," James joked, taking the make-up from his hand and putting it back in the black bag. "So, ready for your big night?"

"I hope so and I hope Loki will cease his acts," at that, Rhodey shot him a confused look. "Wanna know what he's been doing lately?" when his friend kept his mouth shut, Tony continued. "He's been tempting me to break the rules. And he's so close to being successful in this, man."

"Tempting you how?"

"It all started last week. You were there," he started and recalled everything that had happened in the past six days.

At first, Loki started to be more touchy. It's like he couldn't stop his hands from wandering on Tony's arms, the back of his neck or his knee. Stark had to stop Loki multiple times when the god placed his hand on his thigh and started to stroke it. Damn, Loki, but he knew what he was doing to Tony and he was so happy about it.

But touches weren't the only thing that changed.

Loki started to wear more of Tony's shirts and it was cute. But then, the mage changed his antics and decided to change himself into a god of sexiness and temptation at the same time.

He started to wear more exposing attires. Shorter tops that exposed his abs and bellybutton. Dear God, Tony wanted to run his tongue all over those muscles. He matched those tops with too-tight jeans that hung so low on his hips that a centimeter or two more and you could easily see a part of his manhood. Stark's mouth was both dry and salivating alternately, especially when Loki bent right before his eyes, exposing his perfectly round butt. Everything inside of Tony screamed to pull Loki onto his lap and rip the clothes off him to have his wicked way with him. The engineer gritted his teeth and started to pinch his forearms to restrain himself.

This was so far the hardest test he ever had to take.

"Oh my god!" Rhodey exclaimed. "Now I understand the sudden change in his clothes! I mean I saw him wearing some crop top and I thought that he was just too hot, you know. But now it makes sense!"

"Yeah, but that's not the worst," Tony added quickly. "Two days ago he asked me to spar with him in the gym. I was like, sure ok, I had to let out my frustration anyway. But, of course, Loki decided to tempt me some more. He decided to spar shirtless and in his ridiculous tight leather pants from Asgard. I'm not sure how he can find it comfortable, but, he does. So we went arm to arm. The temperature in the gym was higher than usual so Loki was sweating quicker. And he was doing everything he could to get me down on the mat and held me with his body. I felt every muscle of his, every roundness… man… I felt like in my hell there. I couldn't do anything I wanted. And believe me, I was this close to grounding my hips to his. Fuck, if I didn't manage to throw him off me, I'm pretty sure I could simply come from just him pinning me down. I got hard… like a teenager again."

"Oh man, you need to get laid asap." Tony only raised his eyes at him, giving him a tired look. "It's not healthy for you."

"You have no idea how friendly I've become with my right hand lately." he groaned and fell on his bed. Tony placed his arm over his eyes and huffed. "He's worth it though. He's worth everything. I didn't know that I could find someone who matches me perfectly in my ex-enemy now one of my best friends. It's crazy. I never saw myself as someone capable of this kind of love, you know. And with Loki… it's so easy to be. Do I sound strange?"

"You sound like any normal person in love, Tones." James lay down next to him and poked his side. Tony took his arm off his eyes and looked at his best friend. "You always were capable of such love, you just didn't meet the right person until Loki. He's your other half."

"Ugh… we're so old and yet, we're such saps…"

"I blame Carol you can blame Loki." both men erupted in a laugh and continued to talk about their beloveds until it was a time for Tony to go on his date.

By the time Tony knocked on Loki's and Thor's floor, the mage was already waiting for him, all dolled up. Loki wore the black suit from D&G that Tony purchased for him for the last SI gala, when Tony took Loki as his plus one, even though they were not dating yet. The suit was tailored perfectly. But with Loki's figure, he was an ideal model for designers. Tall, lean and slightly muscular. The mage often was offered to work as one, but he politely declined every time, saying he will not have much time since he joined the Avengers and is a magic-science-buddy of Tony Stark. Officially, Pepper made him a consultant for the advanced technology department in the Stark Industries. Yep, SI was the first company that worked with the alien technology and Loki was the head of this project.

But back to Loki and his sexy look. Underneath the black suit, Loki wore a black dress shirt, which was no surprise. He preferred to keep his dark look. Tony wasn't complaining, it suited his mage. But the thing that surprised him was the tie that Loki wore today. A gold-red tie with small Iron Men on them. Stark couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I like the tie, Lo-lo," he managed to say after he calmed his laughter. "It's cute."

"I thought so as well when I decided to buy it today." Loki grinned widely and gestured at Tony's attire. Stark went for a classic as well. Black Zegna suit, black vest, and bottle-green shirt. No tie though. "You look very handsome, Anthony."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You look amazing as well." Loki blushed at the compliment. He was so adorable then. "Shall we?"

A half of an hour later, Tony parked his red jaguar in front of the restaurant. He exited the car first and went to open the door for Loki. Yeah, he was a gentleman. The Trickster smiled in gratitude and took Tony's opened palm. Stark threw his car keys to the valet and walked Loki inside the restaurant. As soon as they were in, the receptionist greeted them and showed them to their table. Tony asked for the most secluded area in the local and they were given the table in the entresol. There were only two tables in there in each corner but not occupied. The mortal drew the chair for his mage and sat opposite of him. Mere moments later their waiter showed up with menus.

"Can I offer you some wine, sirs?"

"You pick, Anthony, I know little of Midgard's alcohol." And he did so. Knowing perfectly that his boyfriend had a sweet-tooth and preferred anything sweet, Tony ordered a sweet red wine to go with meat he ordered for himself and the pasta that Loki chose.

Soon, they were consuming their dishes. Tony chose for himself a steak, medium-rare with a salad. Yes, he started to take care of himself to be healthy and fit for his godly boyfriend. He even began to go regularly to the gym again. At least two hours of workout every day. He wanted to be in a shape again.

"You're strangely quiet, my love," Loki addressed him sometime later. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is perfect, Bambi," Tony flashed him one of his soft smiles. They were only reserved for Loki. He looked on the table and realized they both were done with their meals. "Would you like some dessert? I heard they have an amazing molten lava cake here. Chocolate."

"You know I can't say no to the chocolate, Tony."

The man waved at the waiter and ordered two molten lava cakes and two more glasses of wine, but this time, he decided to get semi-sweet rose wine. It was lighter and would fit better with a dessert. As soon as the waiter brought their desserts, Tony whispered to the young man to bring the package that he had left here yesterday. He couldn't risk Loki finding out about the gift before they dined. The waiter nodded and turned on his heel to walk towards the reception desk. Tony asked for at least fifteen minutes, so they could enjoy their desserts.

Loki was savoring each bite of the cake and moaned silently during so. Dear Lord, the view was pure sex and Tony had a hard time to stop looking and getting worked up by the sounds.

"Enj...enjoying yourself, hon?" he stuttered, as he moved on the chair to stop his groin from getting up. "Want some more?"

"Don't tempt me, Anthony."

"Who's tempting who," Tony muttered to himself after he had taken three deep breaths. Loki took the last bite of the cake and licked on the spoon, eyes never leaving Tony's browns.

_Alert! Heart attack here! _

Tony, of course, heard that eating can arouse someone, but this… the way Loki was eating the cake it was purely sinful. Tony so envied the silver spoon in Loki's mouth. Oh, he did. The poor man had to bite down on his tongue to not moan in the middle of the restaurant.

Thank all the gods up there that the waiter came back just in time before Tony could make a fool of himself or worse jump Loki's bones. The guy gave Loki the velvet green box and excused himself again. Stark told him earlier to just add it to his receipt and sent it to FRIDAY, who would pay immediately. Tony rarely bothered himself with carrying credit cards anymore.

Loki eyed him and the box confused.

"This is for you, Loki," he handed him the box and waited for the mage's reaction. He anticipated it for a whole week. The mage took the box from him and opened it cautiously. When his eyes landed on the daggers, his mouth opened agape. "I know you probably don't celebrate such things like a three-month anniversary in Asgard, but I wanted to do this. And I wanted to give you something that would tell you, what kind of a warrior and a man you are to me. You're strong, courageous, powerful. And you are the most amazing man I ever met. I guess, what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Loki Friggason. With my both hearts."

Loki was silent for a few more moments, stroking gently the blades with engraved runes. When he finally looked up at Tony again, his green orbs were glassy.

"I love you so much, Anthony." Loki let Tony took one of his hands in his own and bring up to the man's lips. It was a perfect moment for their first kiss, but Tony settled for brushing his lips over Loki's knuckles. "But I do not have a gift for you, love. I was not aware that such things as the three-month anniversary exist. They did not tell me about it. I apologize, Anthony."

"Oh, babe, you don't have to get me anything," Tony reassured him. "You're the most precious gift I ever got."

_Yep, there it was again. The adorable blush on Loki's pale cheeks. Tony vowed himself to bring it up as many times as he was able to._

They exchanged a few more love declarations and exited the restaurant. The night was still young and Tony gave a call to Happy to ask him to pick up his car. Stark and Loki walked towards the park close to the tower, holding hands. The moon was shining its light on them, making Loki even more beautiful than he was. If it was possible. They were quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, no. It was a comfortable silence. Tony was a loud man, it was his nature. But he was content now, walking in silence with Loki.

"The night is so beautiful tonight," Loki revealed, taking his ming off thoughts.

"Eh, I see something more beautiful every day," when Loki turned towards him, he spotted that Tony had his eyes plastered on him. The mage offered him a bashful smile and leaned down to press his cool lips to Tony's cheek.

"I love you, elskan minn," the Silvertongue whispered to his ear.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

Soon they reached the tower. Tony, like the gentleman he was, he walked Loki to his floor for a night. The mage was still holding his hand as he led the mortal further into the rooms. And Tony was shocked when they entered Loki's bedroom.

The floor was covered with petals of red roses, tealights were placed on the ground and the shelves on the wall. With a flick of his wrist, Loki lit them all and a sweet fruit scent reached Tony's nostrils. Tony was too focused on the decoration that he missed the moment when Loki shed his suit jacket and shirt. Suddenly he stood before Tony, barechested with a palm under Tony's chin. Stark swallowed hard as his eyes raked over Loki's naked chest. What a sight it was. Loki leaned down slowly as if he was giving him the chance to escape.

However, Tony found within himself that he has no more strength to restrain himself anymore.

Their lips finally connected in a first kiss. Tony never expected this to be so amazing when their lips touched for the first time. Loki's lips were soft, just as he imagined them to be. His hot breath was caressing the mortal's lips. The kiss was slow, gentle as if Loki was leaving to decision to Stark if he wanted something more. He did, he so did. Tony felt Loki's tongue licking on his lower lip and Stark, as a man who was weak against this, let the mage's tongue inside his mouth. When their tongues met, the kiss got only better. It sent shivers down his spine and made his knees weak. But Loki wanted more. Tony was so invested into this kiss, that he missed the moment when the mage opened his vest and shirt and placed his cool hands on Tony's chest. Loki moved his hands up and tried to push the clothes off Tony's frame. However, this is when Tony decided to stop his hands and pull away from the kiss.

"We can't, Lo… we can't…"

"Pardon?" Loki took a step back and with a flick of his hands the tealights were out and the room lit up with two lamps. "What do you mean we can't?"

"We've already broken one rule, we can't break more... " Tony didn't even bother to button his shirt and vest. He just turned on his heel and ran out of Loki's bedroom, ignoring the mage's calling after him.

"What rules?! Tony?! Tony?!"

Thankfully to the logistic, Rhodey's floor was just above Loki's, so Tony was there in no time. He burst into the hallway and ran towards his best friend's bedroom. He opened the door widely.

"Rhodey!"

"What the hell, Tones?!" Rhodey covered himself and Carol with the blue sheet and glared at his best friend.

"Sorry, guys," he covered his eyes with a hand to not look. He saw Rhodey naked a few times, but he imagined his friend wouldn't like him looking at his naked girlfriend. "Rhodey, don't make plans for the next week."

"Why?"

"You're coming to Asgard with me, as my family member." Tony made a small pause and huffed loudly. "I can't restrain myself any longer. Fuck the rest of the courtship rituals. We're going to Asgard asap."

With a decision made, Tony left Rhodey's floor and went to get a cold shower or two.

_Little did he know that Loki has turned himself invisible and decided to spy on him. Hearing the strange news from his lover, forced Loki to pay a quick visit to his beloving older brother. _

…

_Bonus scene 2_

_LOKI POV_

The three teenagers were looking at him as if he suddenly grew a second head. They were all quiet as they mused on his words. The Trickster hadn't had a single idea, what they found strange in his questions.

"I don't follow…" Peter muttered. "You're like centuries old, a god and you don't know what to do to… you know … with Mr. Stark?"

"Asgard is different in these matters, I guess," he explained. "We're the warriors' race and every act, even sexual one is somewhat connected with our lifestyle. While Midgard is different. I know nothing about relations and relationships on Midgard. I only ever watched some movies on this strange thing called Netflix? And they showed that every teenager has sex. So, I decided to seek out answers from real people."

"But we are teenagers." Spiderman drawled more. "Why won't you ask someone older, like doctor Banner, or Hawkeye or Miss Romanoff?"

"Because they may tell Tony…"

"And we…"

"And if you will try to rat me out to Anthony, I will make sure that your darling aunt May forbids you doing your spiderman things, Parker."

"Ok…"

"Ok," Michelle decided to interrupt their banter. "First of all, movies are not relatable. Two, not every teenager is having sex. Ned here doesn't, for the example."

"Hey! I watch…" the boy protested. Michelle only glared at him.

"Third," the girl rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a notebook. She has torn a page from it and scribbled something down. Then she handed Loki the page and pointed at some small store behind his back. The man turned around and looked at the building. "That's a newsstand. You go there, give this list to the man there and he will give you all the materials you need of how to seduce Mr. Stark. Start with the top three."

Loki raked his eyes over the letters.

"_Cosmo?_ What is that?"

"A mystical way to learn how to seduce your man."

He was intrigued by that and quickly left the burger establishment. Loki went towards the store. He gave the list made by Michelle to the man behind the counter and received a stack of newspapers from him. Loki flashed the golden card Tony gave him and paid for it. With the papers in his hands, the mage went behind and alley and teleported himself right to his bedroom in the tower. He threw the stack on his bed and shed his coat. The Silvertongue sat with his legs crossed on the bed and began to read.

Sometime later, when he was done with reading a devilish grin formed on his lips. He knew exactly how to seduce his lover. A plan formed into his mind.

_He will have Tony Stark in his bed, soon. _

_To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

**Step Seven**

"**Meet the parents"**

Thor's wedding was coming in two weeks. All of the Avengers were indulging in the preparation for a trip to Asgard. Thor was so thoughtful and invited them all, even though it was forbidden for mortals to come to the godland. However, the Thunderer demanded from his parents that they make an exception for his comrades and Jane's family, a.k.a., her mother, Darcy, Ian and, of course, dr Selvig, who will be her witness. Thor chose his brother as his witness, which was understandable.

Loki was a nervous wreck because of that. He tried not to show it around, but he was stressing over this. Not only he has to behave among his people, but he has to prepare a good speech as well. Once Thor learned that this is a custom in Midgard, he demanded to have this at his wedding as well. Loki was mad at Tony for bringing up every wedding custom with Thor last week. The blond god was excited to have them at his wedding with Jane. And so, Loki will have to prepare a speech and organize him a helluva bachelor party. Tony wondered whether it will contain some strippers. Do they even have strippers in Asgard?

"We do not," the god in question answered.

Tony shook himself out of thoughts. Did he say it out loud? The mortal looked over his sullen boyfriend, who was perched over a paper in the corner of his workshop. Yes, sullen, for Loki was still a bit angry for the stunt Tony pulled earlier this week when he rejected Loki's attempts to have sex. Oh, Loki stayed silent for two days. He even disappeared for a day, as FRIDAY informed him, however she could not determine where did he go. The Trickster used his neat trick with skywalking to do so. Tony could only guess that he went somewhere off the world. He could only hope that he didn't find someone else to release the steam off. They were faithful to each other, right? Stark was. When Loki came back from his little trip, Tony apologized and wanted to talk, but Loki dismissed it with a simple wave of his hand and a soft smile. He was a bit angry, which was shown in his huffs when he muttered under his nose insults like idiot, oaf, fool. They were directed at Tony, yeah? He knew it.

"However, we have very skilled… dancers," Loki added after a while. "I'm certain I can persuade some to do some...erotic dance for my brother."

"Jane would kill you and then him, if she ever finds out he liked it," Tony pointed out.

"Isn't it the main part of a bachelor party? To get wild for the last time?"

"You were watching the Hangover with Barton, weren't you?" there was only a smirk on Loki's face when he raised his head and looked at his lover. "If you're planning on doing things from the movie… I'm game, babe. We can all get wasted in some tavern in Asgard and then we'll see how things will go. Let's just stay away from drugs, ok? I've done this shit when I was younger and it's bad. But I'm up for some alcohol. We can even take some from home."

"There will be no need for that, love," Loki got up from his place and walked towards Tony. The mage leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Asgard's mead will be better for this."

"If you say so, honey."

"I must visit Thor now," he informed the man. "I shall be back in the evening. Would you dine with me tonight? I know it is Friday and this means the dinner with the team, but I wish to spend some time with you, Anthony."

"Yeah, yeah!" he agreed. "Let's ditch our merry band and go out? Or we can stay in and order something from that Italian place you liked?"

"I will cook us dinner," hmm… Tony saw Loki cook once and it didn't end very well. But Stark was determined to please his god. "Do not worry, love, I am better at cooking now. Lady Potts has helped me get into a cooking course. I will not burn our dinner."

"Alright, Mischief," he smiled upon his boyfriend. "Let's wine and dine tonight. And tomorrow, we're going to Asgard, right? Can I take Rhodey with us too? Before the rest will come in next week?"

"But of course, love, James will be welcomed just as much as you."

"Awesome."

Then Loki disappeared from the workshop in the sparks of his magic. Stark pulled out his phone from his jeans and called his best friend.

"Pack up, Jamie, we're off to Asgard tomorrow."

"You will so own me for this, Tones. I'm thinking of many upgrades to War Machine suit and maybe letting me take Carol to your home in Spain. Three weeks."

"Rhodey," he addressed him. "You can have the house for yourself for years even. Hell, I'll write your name on the ownership just now."

"No nee…"

"Yep. I'll do it. Now, pack and we'll see each other tomorrow. Bye."

Later, in the evening, Loki indeed prepared them delicious dinner. Some salad with shrimps and good medium-rare steaks with vegetables. Tony didn't even complain that he has to eat some rabbit food. They drank their wine in comfortable silence with soft music playing in the back.

"I'm so happy, you're not angry with me anymore, Bambi."

"Angry with you?" the god asked confused, as he finished his third glass of red wine.

"For last week… when I ran…"

"Oh, darling," Loki smiled softly at him. His features, even more, beautiful in the candlelit. "I was never angry with you. Hurt a bit, yes, but not angry. Especially, when I understood your reasonings later. I was not angry, Anthony."

"No?"

"Of course not, love," Loki reached over the table and took Tony's hand into his own. "For all, I should be pleased that you were so adamant in following _Asgardian Courtship Rituals_. And you are still intending to follow them, are you, elskan minn?"

"Yeah," there was a smirk on the god's face and glee in his green eyes.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with Loki smirking behind his wine glass and Tony smiling in return. When they parted for a night, the god leaned to press a lingering kiss on Tony's cheek and wished him wonderful dreams. Oh, he didn't have to worry about Stark's dreams. He played the main role in them anyway, only less clothed.

When the morning came, Tony and Rhodey waited in the living room of the penthouse for Loki, Thor, and Jane. The younger god went to retrieve them, so they could all arrive in Asgard at the same time. Both men had their bags prepared. Only a few personal belongings, five pairs of jeans, two suits. Loki informed them that they will receive proper Asgardian clothing for the ceremony anyway. Tony learned from Thor that he will most likely wear Loki's colors there anyway, to show that he's the intended Prince Consort. Tony was ok with it. The rest of the Avengers will wear light blue, to show their guest status. So Tony packed as many green shirts as he could find in his closet, which he upgraded lately.

Soon, the two gods and soon-to-be-goddess teleported into the living room. They greeted each other and stepped out to the deck. Thor grabbed Jane to his side, and Loki did the same with Tony and James. Then the god of Mischief grabbed his brother's elbow and the Thundered called out to the gatekeeper. Before they knew, they were swapped by the mystical rainbow bridge.

Tony was awed. Even though his insides were going crazy, he kept his eyes open the whole travel, to marvel this tunnel. Oh, he hoped that Loki will let him study it later, preferably with him by Tony's side, so he could explain everything to him. Mere moments later they stepped out of the Bifrost in the middle of some rounded dome, covered with gold. A black man with golden eyes and equally golden armor, holding a big sword in his right hand, greeted them with a bow.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loki," he addressed them first. "Lady Jane, heroes of Midgard. Welcome to Asgard."

"Heimdall, these are Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron and Loki's intended and James Rhodes, the War Machine."

Heimdall only nodded to this.

"Your horses await my Princes," he gestured to the outside of the dome. "Also there are horses for your guests. King Odin and Queen Frigga await you in the palace. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Asgard, Midgardians."

When they stepped out, there were indeed five horses waiting for them. Loki petted the beautiful black horse's head and smiled softly at him.

"I've missed you too," he whispered to the animal.

Thor helped Jane get onto her horse, James hopped onto the one as well, while Tony stared horrified.

"Is everything alright, love?" Suddenly Loki was standing behind him.

"Yeah, tots, babe," he swallowed hard, hoping he didn't show his fear. He never was a man who loved horses. It stayed with him from his childhood, when he fell from the horse at the age of six.

"If you want, I can skywalk us to the palace," Loki whispered into his ear. Thor turned to Loki and gave him a raised eyebrow. The mage only waved at him, silently telling to go ahead. His brother nodded and took off with Jane by his side and James behind them. "Darling?"

"I'm not fond of horses…"

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Anthony." Loki grabbed his hand and soon they were in the middle of some golden hallway. Tony was so glad he was used to Loki's magic walking, otherwise, he might have ended up barfing on the queen's shoes. Stark knew her from Loki's stories. And now, she was standing before him with the same soft smile Loki was often giving him. "Mother."

"Loki, my sweet boy," she drew him into her arms and squeezed hard. Loki melted in this embrace. It was warming Tony from the inside to see him so happy and at ease. "I have missed you."

"I missed you as well," he admitted and stepped back from her embrace. Loki turned to Tony for a moment and his cheeks were slightly rose. "Mother, please meet this is…"

"Anthony Stark," the queen said and Tony bowed his head, as he was getting onto a knee before her. That's what you should do, right? Every movie about royal customs was showing this as a part of the etiquette. However, before he had a chance, he was grabbed by two strong arms and pulled back up. "There is no need to bow to me like this, Mr. Stark. You are my son's beloved. You are a family."

"Yes, your highness," he spoke as well.

"Please, call me Frigga."

"Then, if you don't mind, call me Tony," she nodded to that.

"I am very pleased to meet you," she revealed and grabbed Tony's hands into hers. "I have heard stories of what kind of a warrior you are, Tony, but Loki didn't tell me a single thing about your courtship. As a mother, I want to know everything. Why don't you take a walk with me, Tony? We can get to know each other better."

"I…"

"Mother, shouldn't you wait for Thor and Jane?" Loki interjected. "Surely you want to spend some time with your firstborn and his intended."

"I have planned a day with Jane for tomorrow. Now I want to learn more about a man who captured the heart of my baby."

"Mother!" Loki hissed, embarrassed.

"Shush," she pinched his cheek. "Go talk to your father, while Tony and I will have a little chat. Go, go."

Loki smiled apologetically to him but did as ordered. Frigga walked Tony through the hall. Many people they passed bowed to her and him as well, as the queen was holding him under his arm. Soon, they stepped out of some exit and walked a path towards a garden. Tony deducted that it must be the famous garden of Frigga. Loki told him it had the most beautiful flowers he could ever imagine. Tony didn't know a single thing about flowers, except for roses that you buy for your loved ones. However, he suddenly saw Loki's point here. The flowers here were so colorful and beautiful. No wonder Loki loved this place.

"Tell me, Tony, do you love my son?"

"With all my heart," he replied truthfully. "Before Loki… I wasn't good at this love thing. I had a long term relationship with only one woman. I loved her, but not like I love Loki. Even before we got together… I mean before I started to court him, I knew that I have some serious feelings towards him. They grew from a friendship and understanding. They were already so deep that I felt I loved him, even though I couldn't name the feeling. I'm not sure I make any sense to you, but…"

"No wonder he loves you," she interrupted him. "Your minds and souls are the same. I am truly happy you've founded each other, Tony. My son was miserable for most of his life, living in darkness… but you are his light in it. A light that draws him like a moth to a flame."

"He's my light too."

"So, this is the mortal that captured the heart of our youngest?" they heard behind their backs. Tony halted their walk abruptly and turned around. There was a fat, old man with an eyepatch standing in the entrance to the palace. The man quickly made a way to them and stood before Tony, looking at him sharply. "Anthony Stark, the famous Man of Iron I heard about."

"King Odin," Tony bowed and went to his knee before the king. Odin didn't stop him like Frigga. However, the queen quickly pulled him up.

"I told you, Tony, you do not need to bow before family."

"We shall see, if he will be family, my wife," Odin stated. "I am not certain he is fit to be Loki's Consort."

"Husband…"

"Hey, I love your son, ok?" Tony called out and looked angrily at him. If his mouth didn't act on its own, he would probably choose other words to address the king.

"You think love is everything?" Odin gave him a hard stare… suddenly, he looked more like Fury. Tony wondered for a brief moment is every man with an eyepatch gives these vibes? "Courtships are more than that. Loki is a prince, his consort must follow certain rules."

"I know all about them, ok? I already fulfilled most of them. I know that in your eyes I'm just a mortal, probably a flick in Loki's life," he continued. "But I love him, so much and he loves me too. I want to be what he wants me to be. His lover, his best friend, his partner, hell… even his consort or however it's called here."

"So, you do intend to wed our son?"

"Hell yeah I am," there were grins on both Frigga and Odin's faces. "This is why I came here with the only left member of my family. James is like a big brother to me, even though we're not blood-related. King Odin, Queen Frigga…"

"Wait…" Frigga said and disappeared in golden sparks. She reappeared a few seconds later with Rhodey by her side. His best friend was so confused by that. "Now, you were saying?"

"Right… King Odin, Queen Frigga, I, Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard and Maria, am asking for your son's Loki hand in a marriage."

"Do you proceed with your brother's words?" Odin addressed James.

"Indeed, King Odin. On behalf of Tony, I ask for Loki's hand in marriage. We offer him a household on Midgard and a life worthy of a prince." James spoke. "We offer protection for him, and loyalty to him and the whole Asgard."

"Very well," Odin replied. "I give you Loki's hand in marriage, Anthony Stark of Midgard. Wife," he turned to the queen. "Bring our son to the garden, he shall learn of this outcome."

Frigga disappeared again for a brief second before she and Loki appeared next to Odin. The dark-haired mage eyed them suspiciously before his eyes set on his lover.

"Loki, son of Odin," the king started. "The brother of your mortal asked for your hand in marriage. Do you agree to be wed to Anthony, son of Howard?"

"I…"

"Wait," Tony interrupted him and fished out a blue velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. Tony dropped to one knee before Loki and opened the box revealing a simple silver band with many, small green and blue diamonds. "Loki Odinson, will you marry me?"

"I…" There was a bit of a shock on his face, but soon it turned into one of the softest smiles Loki ever offered to Tony. "Of course I will, Anthony. I will marry you."

The engineer grinned at his god and stood up. He gently took Loki's left hand in his and slipped the ring on his finger. It looked perfect on Loki's long pale finger. Tony run his thumb over the ring before he brought Loki's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. The young god threw himself into Tony's arms and squeezed him. Stark could feel something warm and wet running down his shoulder.

"I love you, Bambi," he whispered to the god's ear.

"I love you too, my star," Loki replied.

"Wife, have Heimdall announce in all nine realms that Prince Loki of Asgard will be wed to Anthony Howardson of Midgard. We will hold both weddings in four days."

_Ah yes, Loki often told him that time flies differently in each realm. _

Later, when they parted their way with Loki's parents and James, the god led him towards his old chamber. As expected, it was filled with lots of books and green and gold tapestries. It was so Loki. Tony briefly wondered when he will be led towards his chamber. Surely he couldn't sleep in one bed with Loki, in Asgard? Not before they will be wed.

"So, where is my room?"

"I will take you there later, love… but you can stay with me if you want."

"Loki… you know we can't yet…"

"Do you truly wish to marry me?" he asked suddenly, looking at Tony's face. The man in question gave him a surprised look.

"Of course I want to, Lolo. Why would you…"

"Not just because you want to have sex with me? Or to fulfill these _Asgardian Courtship Rituals_ Thor told you about? Do you want to marry me, because you love me and actually want to be my husband? Not because someone ordered you."

"Loki…" he wished he could say things as easily as Loki.

"Anthony, there is something you must know about these _Asgardian Courtship Rituals_ you've been following lately. When you learn about it, I will not be surprised if you change your mind about the upcoming marriage."

_To be continued._


	8. Chapter 8

**Step Eight**

"**The final decision"**

Ever since the _first time _fiasco, Loki was nervous. After his little talk with Thor and discovering his little mischievous tactic, Loki wondered how long it will take Tony to figure it all out. He was surprised, truly surprised that his genius believed Thor so easily. Although he had to give that to Thor, that he could pass any stupid _pseudo-tradition _on his - _their - _mortal friends and they would probably believe him anyway, seeing as both, Loki and Thor weren't so keen on talking about everything in Asgard. That, and even though Loki could tell the truth, they would not believe him at all. They all saw him as a liar. All but Anthony.

His darling Anthony… the mortal Loki gave his heart up to. He was a beam of light in his dark world. It was a marvelous thing that out of everyone in Midgard, Tony decided to return his feelings. Well, it took him a bit more time, but Loki was still beyond happy when Tony finally understood his intentions and offered him a courtship. Loki will deny it to the last breath, but after their first _date, _he danced happily in his room and skywalked to talk with Kiera, the maiden of his mother and his friend from childhood. She was ecstatic for him and made him promise to introduce his _Anthony _to her when they will come to Asgard for Thor's wedding. Loki agreed immediately. He will show off Anthony to every Asgardian, to show them how much loved he is and how wonderful man he had founded for himself. Oh, all of his..._Thor's friends _will be so jealous that he's courting a Midgardian equivalent of a Prince. With Tony's influence and wealth, he will be considered a prince in Asgard anyway. They will be so jealous!

Of course, this is not the main reason he wanted to take Tony to Asgard. He wanted to show them that he had founded himself a new home where he's accepted, appreciated and looked up to for who he is. A god of mischief, a powerful mage, and a good man. Tony keeps reminding him of it almost every day.

Yes, this is why he wanted to take Tony to Asgard. And thankfully, Thor's wedding was to be held close, so Tony was invited there anyway. However, the slight surprise was to take James earlier with them. Loki agreed to it, of course, knowing perfectly that James is the closest family to his darling. And let it not be forgotten, Loki Friggason is smart, he can add two to two. And so, a moment later when he left his love for a night, Loki reached for his cellphone.

"Hello?" groggily voice answered a call. "Who is this?"

"You oaf, you know who calls," Loki replied. "It shows on the phone screen. Tony installed your contacts with photos of people. Don't play dumb, Thor."

"My darling little brother," the Thunderer drawled. "How can I help you?"

"I think Tony wants to ask father for my hand in marriage." Loki was known for his bluntness when the occasion required it. "He asked me if we can take James Rhodes with us earlier to Asgard. You know that he and James are like brothers and he has no other family left. Did you tell him about how the marriage offerings look like for real? Did you tell him he has to bring up gifts for father? Did you tell him he has to fight with another suitor if there is any?"

"I did not," Thor answered after a second. "I only told him that he has to stay pure until the wedding night. You should be thankful to me, brother, at least now he will be your husband. Isn't it what you wanted? You desired to be wed to Anthony. How to mortals say it… it's a win-win situation."

"But you do realize that his hastened marriage will be only because he wants to have sex with me." Loki heard his brother groan through the phone. "He didn't even kiss me until I initiated it. And it only lasted a moment or two, Thor. Then he ran out of my room. I tried everything that was in this _Cosmo _paper and nothing… he didn't even touch me. I… I think he wants to get married only to have sex, not because he really wants it."

"Then tell him the truth, Loki," the other man advised. "Tell him I made this stupid ritual up. Or I can admit my mischief to him. We will all have a good laugh."

When there was silence on the line for a long moment, Thor spoke again.

"Unless you don't want to tell him the truth and you truly want to be wed to him soon."

"I am lost, Thor."

"Loki," suddenly there was a female's voice heard. "Tony loves you, he won't be mad for this. Sure, he did all those things that weren't necessary, but in the end, he's so deep in love with you that he won't mind. Wait and see how things go for now. When you're ready, tell him and then I won't stop him from small revenge on Thor."

"Hey!" his brother shouted in the back.

"Really, Loki, wait and see. Maybe Tony figured it all out already and simply wants to marry you. He's a genius after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he had it figured out already."

"Thank you, Jane," he smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "I am truly happy you will be my sister soon."

"Awww… I'm glad too, Loki. Don't hesitate to call me, especially to gang up on your big brother."

"I should never introduce the two of you!" Thor grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, we love you, Thor," Jane replied and Loki could swear he heard the sound of a kiss. "So, we see each other soon? You still pick us up so we could all go to Asgard?"

"Yes. Have a pleasant night, Jane, Thor. I will see you soon."

As Loki ended the call, he decided to take Jane's advice into his heart and stick to it. He truly hoped Tony wouldn't be mad at him.

He was about to find out.

Loki was pacing in front of Tony in his old chamber. The engineer was sitting on the bed, looking confused at his lover.

"So? what is it, Lokes? What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I hope you will not be angry with me, my love." he finally halted and turned to the mortal. There was worry written on his face. Loki took a deep breath and quickly calculated that it'll be better to be blunt about it. "It's about those courtship rituals."

"Yeah? What about them? Have I done something wrong?"

"No… you are perfect, my darling," he quickly reassured him. "Everything you did was perfect and wonderful, Anthony."

"Then?"

"However, there was no such need to do them."

"Pardon?"

"When you asked Thor, how courting looks like in Asgard…" he looked down on his slightly trembling hands. He couldn't help it. He was almost certain that Tony will call everything off and _dump him, _as Midgardians says. "My brother… he decided to play a bit of mischief on you, dearest. There are no such things as _Asgardian Courtship Rituals. _Everything… well… almost everything Thor told you to do was a lie. The only truth in his words was the blessing of a father and a quick wedding. However, all the steps you took… they were made up by Thor."

Tony was silent. He was thinking about Loki's words. The mage could practically see how the wires in his brain work. The clock was ticking. Soon, Anthony will flee from his chamber and maybe even from Asgard. Loki will not stop him.

"So… for this whole time… I was making a fool of myself?" When Loki didn't reply to him, Tony huffed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"I had no idea about this ordeal, my love," he admitted truthfully. "I had a vague idea of how courting looks like on Midgard. The only things I know are from observing Banner and the Widow or movies. And as it was pointed out to me by spiderling and his girlfriend, movies are not good examples of Midgardians. I believed that this is how it should be on Midgard. That, and I was too astonished that you have finally returned my feelings… Anthony… I have been in love with you for months before you decided to court me. And when you finally returned my interest… I was in heaven. Then you were doing all these romantic gestures that made me fall more in love with you, although I had no idea it was possible. Suddenly I was living in this perfect, lovely world… and I didn't want it to stop. The only thing that was strange to me was that you did not want to bed me. I was living in a conviction that it is simply a rule in courtship, to have sex soon. But you weren't making any move. You didn't even kiss me properly… as much as it was chivalrous… it also frustrated me. All those movies said that sex is so important, yet you didn't try anything. Even when I was almost bare in front of you, you restrained yourself. I was so frustrated that I sought answers within younglings! Peter and Michelle and this Ned… I thought that all teenagers have sex and they will tell me what I'm doing wrong so you're not having sex with me…"

"Wait… you asked kids to give you sex pointers?"

"Yes…" Tony laughed at him. "But then they introduced me to this wonderful thing… _Cosmo_… but even this didn't help me. Until the night you flee from my bedroom, all flustered. I sought you with my seidr and found you on James's floor. I turned myself invisible and decided to spy on you. You were talking about screwing the rest of the rituals and going to Asgard as soon as possible. When you left James and Carol, I was still there and James was explaining to Carol what was it all about. I went to Thor the very next day and demanded answers as I connected all the dots. I must admit… that I had no idea whether to tell you the truth immediately or, as Jane advised me, wait and see… but then you decided to ask for my hand in marriage the moment we found ourselves in Asgard… I wasn't entirely surprised, I thought you'd do it anyway… but I did not expect a ring. It all seemed so real to me and so romantic that I couldn't break it with the truth of Thor's mischief… but I know you want sex and this is why you think we should get married. So… I will go to mother and father and tell them that our wedding won't be held now. Then if you still wish to be with me, we can finally take the next step, that's how you mortals say it, right?"

"So Thor played me, and so were you," Tony spoke in a distant voice. "Was I a good laugh for him? Or for…"

"Don't you dare finish it, Anthony," Loki kneeled before him and placed his hands on top of Tony's lap. "Your attempts of courting, even if they were made up by my oaf of a brother were the most romantic and lovely thing that happened to me in my entire 1500 years of life. You were so lovely and gentle with me, like no one else before. Until the very last step, I truly believed it is how Midgardian dating looks like and I was in love with these antics. But I understand that you must be hurt by the actions of my brother, even though he only tried to help me. He knew I've been in love with you for a while and decided it will be good to do it."

"I don't know what to say… what to think…"

"It is alright, my love, you don't have to say anything," Loki assured him. "I will tell mother that the wedding is off. You do not have to fear the wrath of my father. I will take the blame on me."

Loki got up from the floor and made his way to the door. Just as he was to open them, Tony got up from the bed too and ran towards him. The mortal grabbed his elbow and turned him towards himself. The mage gave him a confused look.

"I love you," Tony said with a grin on his face. "So much, like… I've never loved anyone as I love you."

"I love you too, my darling."

"You don't have to call off the wedding."

"What? Tony I just told you that we can have sex without it and you don't…"

"I heard you loud and clear," he confirmed. "But my proposal wasn't just because I can't keep it in my pants, Bambi. Yes, sex is important, but… oh hell, I can't believe I'm saying this. This courtship rituals, whether made-up or not, they made our relationship deeper than any other I had before. Me wooing you, following certain rules and not treating you like most of my exes… it makes it special to me, it's something that I cherish. I felt really good in this whole courtship, happy and so light. It's something that I want to last forever… till the end."

"You're sentimental, Anthony."

"Only for you, Lolo, only for you."

"So you want to get married because you love me?"

Tony smiled and dropped to one knee. He took Loki's left hand with the ring on and placed a soft kiss upon the silver band.

"Loki of Asgard, son of Frigga and Odin, the second Prince of this realm, the Avenger, will you do me the honor and become my husband? For better and for worse, for health and sickness, until death do us apart, which probably be in forty years but still…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tony," Loki replied as he got to his knees as well. "When we wed and you become my consort, you will receive the Idunn's apple that will prolong your life. Did you honestly think I would lose you to such a trivial thing as death? Forget about it, Stark. When you decided to court me, you decided on living with me for over three thousand years."

"Well then, who am I to say no to such an offer."

Tony leaned up and captured Loki's lips in a sweet kiss. The mage fell easily into the rhythm of Tony's lips and let the man lead their kiss. His hands found their way to Tony's shirt. However, when he started to open the first buttons, Stark's hands stopped them.

"We can't, Lolo."

"Tony, did you forget what I said to you. We don't have to wait."

"I know," Stark confirmed, placing one last kiss on the mage's flustered cheek. "But I want to. It was so refreshing to not jump into the bed at the beginning and now this whole anticipation will make our first time even more… meaningful to me and hopefully to you as well, Lokes. I want our first time to be on the wedding night. It will be something we will definitely remember till we both be old."

"You're sentimental again." Tony only shrugged his arms.

"But, even though I want to wait with sex, I won't say no to cuddling on your bed." Tony got up from the floor, pulling Loki up with him. "I assume I don't get my own room anyway, huh?"

"If you truly want, I can arrange you a chamber close to mine."

"Eh, I can perfectly keep my restrain, Reindeer Games. I won't jump your bones, just because we share a bed."

"And if I want you to?"

"What? Can't keep it in your pants for few more days?"

They fell on bed laughing and soon Loki laid his head on Tony's chest. His boyfriend moved his fingers up to Loki's long hair and started to stroke it, slowly lulling the god to the sleep.

"For the record, I'm so going to get revenge on Thor," Tony whispered, but Loki heard it nonetheless. He hummed in response. "So, God of Mischief, are you up to your moniker?"

The god in question raised his head and looked at his beloved face. His brown eyes flickered with something alluring, to which Loki only grinned.

"Always, my Man of Iron. Let's show him how the real mischief looks like."

_The End._


	9. The big day

"**The Big Day"**

Loki was pacing nervously in his chamber. Tomorrow was the day. The day of his wedding with Anthony. He was so excited that he couldn't contain his seidr. His magic danced all over his body, fuzzing and warming him. His seidr was in love with Tony as well. How could it not be? Anthony was his perfect match in everything from intelligence through kindness and finally to the mischief.

The last one was which surprised Loki beyond anything. Ever since Loki explained Tony the mischievous actions of his brother, the engineer tried to come up with equally mischievous revenge. And where could he get better help if not from the god of mischief himself?

"_So, what do you think?" Tony asked him the next morning. The mortal was thinking about it for a whole night and finally decided he figured it out. Loki cracked one eye opened and looked at his fiancee, who was leaning over him with a Cheshire cat smile. The mage was barely awake, so he didn't hear nor understand it wholly. "Lokes?"_

"_Yes, a good plan, my love," he agreed. _

"_Awesome!" Tony jumped from the bed and pulled the clothes made by Arina last night. He was ought to wear Loki's colors and Asgardian attires here. "Remember, be the doting brother tonight and I'll take care of rest."_

"_Of course, my love."_

It was the eve of the double wedding in Asgard. All of the Avengers were already here, same as Darcy, Jane's mother, and doctor Selvig. Now it was the time for Thor's and Loki's bachelor party, swiftly planned by Tony himself. Stark did not reveal anything to the older prince nor his lover, at least officially, neither to their friends. It was all mystery, but Tony had promised that they will have the time of their life.

Now, all men were traveling to one of the taverns. While the ladies remained in the palace to have their own fun time. Tony, thanks to Loki, could swiftly talk in Asgardian with the bartender. She was nodding to his orders and soon brought their drinks.

"To Loki and Tony and Thor, who tomorrow will tie knots!" Rhodey hollered, raising his first glass of beer. The others soon followed his example.

Tony wasn't counting how many beers all of them drank, but thanks to his awesome boyfriend, he didn't get even tipsy. Neither was Loki, but both of them played their roles brilliantly.

"Brothers…" Thor grabbed them in a bear hug. "I am beyond happppy that I can share this celebration with youuu... " Oh yeah, Thor was already drunk, same as the rest of the party, minus the mischievous duo. Tony could only smirk knowingly at Loki.

_Time to start the real fun. _

Loki poured more beer into their glass and continued getting them drunk, with a little help of his magic. Smiling all so innocently at his lover, the mage let his seidr dance over the Warriors Three and the Avengers. Doctor Selvig and Ian, Darcy's lover, passed out already anyway. A moment later, the heavy bodies of the men fell to the dirty floor.

The bartender gave them a confused look, but Tony quickly calmed her down and explained the situation. She promised to confirm their story.

According to their plan, Loki skywalked everyone to their chambers and filled their minds with a beautiful view. Then he came back for Tony and skywalked them to the chamber where he left his darling brother. As they looked at the duo in the bed, Loki couldn't stop laughing.

"Shhh!" Tony tried to shush him. "You wake them up!"

"Don't worry, love," he assured him. "My sleeping spells are sufficient. You should be able to tell, Tony, I cast them on you on multiple occasions, when you refused to go to bed."

"We will talk about it, when we're back home, Mister."

"Do you have it?" Loki addressed him. Tony nodded and pulled out a wedding tunic and a white dress made by Arina last night. She was included in their little prank as well. Not just her, but others too. Tony handed them to Loki and watched, as the mage swiftly put them on Thor and the other man.

"God… it's like the best prank ever!" Tony was so excited that he bounced on his heels. "It's a good look on him, you know."

"Indeed," Loki agreed. "I am not sure I ever tell you, but Thor wore a wedding dress once. We were younglings then."

"You have to tell me the whole story, Prancer."

"I…" he was interrupted by some knocking. "Come in."

Frigga and Jane stepped into the room and looked at the two men in the bed.

"Why does he," she pointed at one of them. "wear the dress?"

"Well, from the two of them, he's more innocent than Thor," the women nodded to that. "Besides, Thor wore a wedding dress once and he rather looks good in these colors, won't you agree?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh and made Loki promise to tell her the story as soon as it was possible. The mage decided that he will simply show her and Tony his memory of that glorious day. It was such a fond memory.

"Darling," his mother addressed him. "Won't your friend be mad for this prank?"

"Your Highness," Tony decided to answer. "Don't worry, he's got it coming for the jokes he made of Loki and me. That, and he's too stick lately. He needs some fun in his life. He's can't act like a grandpa all the time."

"I can truly see why the Norns pointed the two of you towards each other," she replied. Tony and Loki grinned at her mischievously and looked for the last time at the duo in the bed. All of them left the chamber silently and Loki called on his magic to lift the sleeping spell. Now, they all had to wait for them to wake up.

It was barely past the sunrise when they were awoken by the loud screech of someone. Loki could not determine whether it was Thor or his darling companion. Being the doting younger brother he was, the mage made a quick beeline towards his brother's chambers. Tony fast on his heels. Both of them burst through the door and brought the most shocking expression they could on their faces. The view was priceless.

Thor was standing in the middle of his chamber, wearing blue wedding tunic with gold-white stars emblems that showed his loyalty towards his lover and black, leather pants of his battle armor. His red cape was tangled around his upper right arm. His hair was disheveled and his blue eyes widened in a shock.

His companion, on the other hand, wore the most beautiful, white wedding dress. Small, purple and red orchids were sewn into the neckline of the dress. The down of the dress was covered by the golden wedding runes that sparkled with seidr. The blue eyes of the other man were wide as well.

"Well…" Tony broke the silence and gave them a slightly awkward look. "So, you're up."

"What in the Nine?!" Thor boomed looking between himself and his companion.

"Don't you guys remember?" Tony asked them with the most innocent tone he could muster. "You married last night."

"Tis is no truth!" Thor opposed.

"No!" his companion declared as well. "What happened?"

"You surely must remember, brother," Loki started and offered them a soft smile. "We were celebrating the bachelor party in the tavern." Both of them nodded, as the bits of memories started to tingle in their minds. "Suddenly you expressed your affection for each other and brother… you asked for dear Captain's hand in marriage. Steve, of course, agreed. There was so much love between the two of you… when I asked what of Jane and James, none of you expressed your interest in them. Thor, you recited the words of wedding vow to Captain and Steve, you repeated them as well. You know, better than I do than when a magician, connected to the Yggdrasil is a witness to such ritual it is just as sacred as the one granted by the Allmother and Allfather themselves."

"But there was no magician…" Steve started, but quickly cut himself off when he saw the knowing look Loki gave to him. "Oh, dear Lord…"

"This union is as much real, as mine and Tony's will be," Loki added. "You are now a Prince's Consort, Steve Rogers, a future King's Consort. You will be meant to rule Asgard beside Thor."

"This cannot be happening…" Thor whined and sat down on his bed. He placed his head in his hands and exhaled loudly. "My Jane…"

"Heimdall will send her and her relatives to Midgard without witnesses," Loki placed his hand upon his brother's shoulders. "No one knew Jane's name anyway. They all know you were meant to marry a Midgardian. In a few years, people will forget you were meant to marry a woman. The only problem will be with you having heirs… but I am certain you will figure something out."

"Yeah, and then our kids will be cousins!" Tony exclaimed joyfully. "Lolo and I are planning to quickly produce baby Stark. I talked with our dear mom-in-law and she confirmed that we can have a baby or two or three… hell… let's have a bunch of kids."

A knock interrupted Tony's words. A moment later, Frigga and Odin stepped into the chambers. The king of Asgard eyed the room sternly and finally set his eyes on his oldest's spouse.

"Well… this change some things," he started. "However, I will adapt. Loki, Anthony, your wedding ritual will be held today nonetheless. The dignitaries from other realms will be here shortly. We will announce first the union of Thor and Captain Rogers. We will declare him the official Prince Consort. Then you will take your places on the right side of me. After that we will unite Anthony and Loki, so they could take the places on my left side, as the second Princes of Asgard. With the public declaration, we will begin the feast in your honor."

"What of Jane, father?"

"When your mother foresaw your union, she discreetly sent her and her family back to Midgard," Odin revealed. "If you deem it necessary, your brother may remove their memory of you, Thor."

"I can't be married to Thor!" Steve announced firmly. "Untie this now!"

"Dear Captain Rogers," Frigga used her soft voice. "Sadly, I cannot do it. The unions in Asgard are not breakable. They are for the lifetime. The only thing that can break the union is the death of one or an official betrayal. However, it mostly leads to the death of the betraying anyway. Marriages are sacred rituals here in Asgard. It is a blessing from the Norns. You cannot simply undo it on a whim, Captain. Your union was witnessed by Loki and he is, after me, the closest mage to the Yggdrasil and Norns themselves."

"Bu...but...but…" Steve stuttered and sat down on the bed next to Thor. "This can be happening…"

"Well…" Tony was about to say something more when the door to Thor's chamber burst open again. All of the Avengers and the Warriors Three ran inside and started to shout one through another.

"You're married?!"

"What the hell, man?!"

"Tis is madness, Thor!"

Loki looked at his lover, who was close to bursting out in a laugh. He gave him a stern look and slightly shook his head. Stark bit on his lower lip too hard and made himself bleed.

Thor and Steve gave each other an awkward look before they looked down on the floor. The Thunderer cleared his throat and stood up and offered his right hand to Rogers.

"However this occurred," he swallowed hard before he spoke again. "It is my honor to call you my spouse, Steve Rogers. The union is sacred and I will treat it as such. I have hope that in time we will form a true bond between each other. For the time being, I will respect you as my spouse and shall protect you as the warrior I am. Tis a hastened courtship, however, with your consent, I will properly court you from this moment on."

"I…"

"I know you have no family left, however, I am certain that the Avengers are your chosen family," Steve nodded reluctantly. Thor turned to his comrades and took a deep breath. "Friends, warriors of Midgard, I, Prince Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder, am asking you for the official agreement for my courtship with Captain Steve Rogers. I solemnly swear to protect him with my own life and respect him and his choices. I will honor his wishes and seek his guidance in my life choices. I will cherish him until we both shall die."

"As the one who is closest to Steve…" Natasha decided to speak. "I agree… I give you my blessing. We agree to your courtship, Thor."

The moment was perfect, the epitome of their joke. So, it shouldn't be a surprise that at that very moment, someone broke it by cracking a laugh. Loki shouldn't be really shocked that it was his beloved. Tony laughed so loudly, and bent, circling his arms around his stomach.

"Oh my fucking god… I can't anymore… I can't…"

"What…" All eyes, minus Loki, Frigga and Odin were on him immediately. "Stark?!"

"I'm so sorry, babe," tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he couldn't stop his laughter. "I can't anymore… I'm sorry…"

"You fool!" Loki scolded him. "We were this close to succeeding!"

"It's just…"

"What the hell, guys?!"

"Language, Captain Rogers," the mage observed and moved his eyes to Tony.

The mortal was now kneeling on the floor, still holding his stomach. Frigga was laughing, her mouth hidden behind her hand. Odin was laughing too, though not as discreetly as his wife. The avengers were giving them the odd looks. The laugher took a while longer before Tony could finally calm himself enough to rise from the ground. He couldn't do it without Loki's help anyway. The mage hauled him up and held close to his side. Once calm, Tony took a few deep breaths and opened his mouth to speak.

"And that's how you play mischief, Thundercat!" Thor and Steve gave him a confused look. "Call it revenge for _Asgardian Courtship Rituals, _Pikachu. Oh yeah, Loki told me all about it, Mc Hammer."

"And me?!" Steve prodded.

"You needed some fun in your boring life, grandpa."

"The memory in my…" the prince of Asgard asserted.

"The beautiful work of my awesome hubby-to-be," Loki blushed at the compliment. "That's how you do it, Goldilocks."

Loki felt it in the air, the tingling of Mjolnir's magic. He quickly grabbed his fiance's hand and made them disappear, mere moments before Mjolnir could hit them. He teleported them to the kitchen, being perfectly assured that Thor will not look for them here. They laughed, as they heard Thor and Steve hollering through the halls as they were searching for them. Loki squeezed himself and Tony between shelves with flour and herbs. They were giggling, as the main cook gave them a stern look. Loki felt like a youngling again. It was a marvelous feeling.

"It was awesome, babe!" Tony whispered to him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you as well, my sweetest."

"I have something for you," Tony spoke and fished out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He pressed a few icons on it and showed a video to him. "I installed a small camera when you weren't there. I have it all on my phone. Guess, what I'm going to do when we're back on Earth." Loki raised his eyebrow in a question. "I'm going to upload it to YouTube for the world to see."

"I knew there's a reason I love you so much, Anthony."

"My good look?"

"And your mischievous soul, darling."

Weeks later, when they were back on Earth, Tony made his promise real. He uploaded the video and made Thor and Steve the Kings of YouTube. The comments and likes on the video were worth getting hit by Mjolnir after Thor and Jane's wedding and the silent treatment Steve gave to both of them. From that day on, everyone was aware of how mischievous the Starks were.

And it was only the beginning of their mischief.


End file.
